Die Neue
by Schizo89
Summary: Yu bekommt Konkurenz, mit der er sich bald mehr als nur anfreundet. Diese FF ist an den Film angelehnt! Jetzt neu, mehr Kapitel, besser strukturiert... ! bitte lest sie
1. Chapter 1

Die Neue – Kaptitel 1:

Ok, das hier ist also, meine SPRIGGAN Fanfiction, da der Zustand, in dem sie sich bisher hier online befunden hat von mir nicht weiter geduldet werden konnte, habe ich sie gelöscht und neu geordnet, neu hochgestellt! Diesmal etwas übersichtlicher, was ihr mir hoffentlich zu gute halten werdet! Da ich neben diesem 1. Kapitel auch gleich schon die nächsten fünf hochstellen werde, denke ich, dass ich mir die Kommentare in den nächsten Kapiteln sparen kann! Ich habe nur eine Bitte an euch! Schreibt mir KOMMIS fleh! Entweder hier unten auf der Seite, das sollte auch anonymen möglich sein, oder direkt an meine E-mailadresse: Schizo89web.de

Freu mich schon auf eure Kommis!

Und hier endlich die Story:

PS (sorry, ich weiß ich bin gräßlich): Meine Fanfiction hält sich größtenteils an den Film, nur das ich in die Handlung einen neuen Chara eingebaut habe, die die Handlung leicht durcheinander bringt. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem...

So, jetzt aber endlich zur FF:

* * *

Zwei Wissenschaftler standen an der Klippe und schauten hinunter zu ihrem soeben abgestürzten Kollegen. „Komm schnell!" Einer der Beiden griff sich ein Seil und sie ließen es hinunter zu dem armen Mann. „Alles in Ordnung?" Im Hintergrund hörte man einen schrillen Piepton. Langsam seilten sie sich zu ihrem Kollegen hinunter in dessen Händen das Gerät piepste. Er rührte sich, richtete sich auf und schaltete es ab. Er machte die Lampe an seinem Helm an und das Licht fiel auf die Eiswand gegenüber von ihm und da erblickte er ein Schiff, welches in dem Eis eingeschlossen war. „Ohh" erschrocken vor dieser Entdeckung wich der Wissenschaftler zurück. „Was ist los?" fragte einer der Kollegen, die eben unten ankamen. Der abgestürzte Wissenschaftler zeigte auf das riesige Schiff „Da sieh doch!" Nun fiel das Licht von allen drei Helmen auf das Schiff, die es ungläubig ansahen. Auf einmal fiel etwas von dem Eis raus und ein seltsamer Dampf kam heraus. Dann explodierte dieses piepende Gerät und in der Höhle wurde es immer heller. Dann ein schriller Ton. „Was zum Teufel ist das?" fragte einer der drei Männer, während sie sich die Ohren zuhielten. Danach zerbrachen die Lampen auf ihren Köpfen. Sie schrieen, doch dann stürzte alles in sich zusammen und es gab eine riesige Explosion, die sogar einen Satelliten im Weltall implodieren ließ.

„_Vor Jahren fand man eine Tafel. Sie gilt als das Vermächtnis derer, die hier in ferner Vergangenheit eine Zivilisation gründeten, welche sich zu einer unglaublichen Hochkultur entwickelte. Und dann in die unendlichen Weiten entschwand. Diese Nachricht war an uns in der Gegenwart gerichtet, es ist eine Warnung und die Botschaft lautet: Gebt die Technik der ewigen Finsternis aus der sie entstand zurück, so werdet ihr uns wieder zurückrufen können._

_Auf Grund dieser Nachricht, wurde eine Organisation die sich Arkam nennt ins Leben gerufen. Sie hat es sich zum Ziel gesetzt diese alte, fremde Kultur zu erforschen. Die Eliteagenten dieser Organisation nennen wir Spriggan."_

Eine Tümpelhafte Landschaft. Menschen die durchs Wasser liefen. Ein Mann saß im Baum, als er die Soldaten vorbei laufen sah. Mit einem Gewehr in der Hand ließ er sich rückwärts vom Baum fallen. Leise huscht er durchs Gebüsch und sprang über Abgründe. Hinter einem Felsvorsprung versteckte er sich. „Hier ist KS7! Kompanie Rot, bitte melden! Ich wiederhole: Kompanie Rot, bitte melden!" versuchte er seine Truppe zu kontaktieren er wartete kurz. „Totenstill!" er drehte sich um und schaute in die Dunkelheit. „Ich bin wohl mal wieder der einzige, der überlebt hat."

Eine Schlange kam aus ihrem Versteck, da traf sie ein Messer, direkt hinter den Kopf. Die Soldaten liefen an ihr vorbei, während sie sich unter Schmerzen wand. Die Soldaten postierten sich und zielten auf den armen Mann.

Er atmete schwer, da spürte er wie jemand auf ihn zielte. Er drehte sich um und sah den Soldaten.

„Ahh!" Yu Ominae wachte aus seinem Alptraum auf. Er war im Klassenzimmer, er war wohl während des Unterrichts eingeschlafen. Als er aufschreckte drehten sich alle Klassenkameraden zu ihm um. Auch das neue Mädchen Kimiko Yamamoto.

Erschrocken stand der Lehrer vorne an seinem Pult , während Yu schweratmend sich von seinem Alptraum erholte. Dann schob der Lehrer den Zeigestock zusammen, klappte sein Heft zu und meinte: „Schluss für Heute!" als die Schulglocke zu hören war.

Die Schüler tuschelten und packten ihre Sachen weg, während Yu sich bückte um seine Stifte aufzuheben, die er beim erwachen runtergeschmissen hatte. „Yu, erst fehlst du ewig, dann kommst du mal in die Schule und machst sofort ein Nickerchen während des Unterrichts. Wenn du so weiter machst, bleibst du noch hängen!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Yu schwieg. Mittlerweile hatte er alle Stifte aufgesammelt als sich der Schüler vor ihm umdreht und ein „Garantiert!" losließ. „Hmm, ja, ja , kann schon sein!" Er sah auf. Yus Blick fiel auf einen Jungen im Klassenzimmer, der ihn komisch ansah. „Nanu, was hat der denn?" Yus Freunde schauten auf. „Der, ach du meinst Tanaka? Man erzählt sich, er sei zu Hause abgehauen und seine Eltern hätten ihn als vermisst gemeldet!" „Aber gestern soll er überraschend zurückgekommen sein! Er ist total abgemagert, scheint ihm mies zu gehen." Klärten ihn die beiden Jungen auf. Außer den vieren war nur noch Kimiko im Raum. Sie hatte Klassendienst und wischte gerade die Tafel. Sie sah verstohlen zu Yu herüber, was Yu nicht entging. Doch die anderen hatten nichts gemerkt.

Kimiko musste die Tafel wischen. Sie war noch nicht lange an der Schule, aber sie hasste es bereits Klassendienst zu haben. Dort hinten waren nur noch dieser Yu mit seinen Freunden und in der anderen Ecke saß noch der arme Tanaka. Sie schaute zu Yu herüber. Doch sie wendete sich schnell wieder der Tafel zu, als sie bemerkte, dass Yu es gemerkt hatte. Sie fragte sich, was er wohl geträumt hatte. So viel sie von Yu wusste, war er nicht gerade jemand der wegen einer Kleinigkeit losschreit.

Langsam ging die Sonne unter und die Schüler gingen langsam nach Hause. Auf dem Dach der Schule stand Tanaka und sah sich den Sonnenuntergang an.

Kimiko hatte ihren Klassendienst beendet und wollte gerade nach Hause gehen, als sie Tanaka auf dem Dach der Schule sah. Sie hatte so eine Ahnung, dass es besser wäre hoch zu ihm zu gehen. Tanaka tat ihr leid. Er war, so weit sie wusste erst am vorigen Tag wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt, da er wohl weggelaufen war. Sie wollte ihm helfen und drehte sich um, um zurück ins Schulgebäude zu gehen. Da sah sie Yu, der anscheinend die selbe Idee hatte. Sie schlich ihm langsam hinterher.

Yu stieg die Treppen zum Dach hinauf. „Was er wohl von mir will? Hat sich irgendwie seltsam angehört als er mir gesagt hat, dass er mit mir etwas besprechen müsste." Er überlegte so vor sich hin doch kam zu keinem vernünftigen Ergebnis. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl er würde verfolgt werden und drehte sich schnell um, doch da war niemand. Also ging er weiter bis auf das Dach.

„Mein Gott hat der Kerl gute Sinne! Das war knapp fast hätte er mich gesehen. Dabei wollte ich doch mal sehen, was Yu von Tanaka will. Und wenn er weiß, dass ich da bin könnte das nur dumme Fragen geben!" Langsam und noch mehr darauf bedacht nicht gehört zu werden, schlich sie weiter die Treppe hinauf. „Ah ja, Yu muss gerade die Tür zum Dach geöffnet haben." „Quitsch", „So jetzt ist er auf dem Dach!" sie schlich sich zur Tür und versuchte zu lauschen, doch durch die dicke Tür war nichts zu verstehen. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Türklinke herunter und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit.

Yu betrat das Dach und ging zu Tanaka etwa 6m von ihm entfernt blieb er stehen. „Du wolltest mich sprechen, Tanaka?" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Du scheinst ziemlich durchzuhängen." „Ach, was du nicht sagst? Yu!" Tanaka drehte sich um und es sah ganz so aus, als müsste er sich dazu zwingen. Yu ging noch einen Schritt weiter auf Tanaka zu. Der hielt seine Hände seltsam krampfhaft an der Jacke fest. Dann riss er sie auf. Yu und Kimiko erschraken, als sie sahen, was er unter der Jacke versteckt hatte. Es waren mehrere Bomben an Gürtel und T-Shirt befestigt und auf seinem weißen Shirt stand mit Blut auf englisch geschrieben: NOAH WILL BE YOUR GRAVE! Yu und Kimiko lasen es leise vor sich hin. „Noah wird dein Grab sein!" Yu wartete kurz dann lief er auf Tanaka zu. „Idiot, was machst du da?" Dann blieb er stehen und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück. Tanakas Gesicht war angstverzehrt, als er den Auslöser für die Bomben hoch hielt. „Hilf, mir Yu!" Tanakas Stimme klang echt verzweifelt. Er versuchte den Arm mit dem Selbstauslöser wieder runter zu nehmen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. „Hör auf! Lass den Scheiß! Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein!" Jetzt rannte Yu so schnell er konnte auf Tanaka zu. Kimiko sah erschrocken zu, was sich dort auf dem Dach abspielte. Sie wollte auch auf das Dach rennen und Tanaka helfen, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Da drückte Tanaka auf den Knopf und sprengte sich und das halbe Dach in die Luft. Yu wurde ziemlich weit zurückgeschleudert. Alle Schüler die noch unten auf dem Schulhof waren, schauten nun zum Dach hinauf und tuschelten. Die Druckwelle der Bombe war glücklicherweise nicht bis zum Treppenhaus durchgedrungen und so rannte Kimiko so schnell sie konnte auf das verwüstete Dach um nach Yu zu suchen. „Hoffentlich hat er das überlebt!" sagte sie immer und immer wieder. Dann entdeckte sie Yu unter einem Haufen Gerümpel, der wohl bei der Explosion auf ihn draufgefallen war. Yu war schwer verletzt, also beeilte sie sich die Trümmer von ihm runter zu räumen. Und obwohl die Trümmerbrocken noch recht groß waren, ging es ihr leicht von der Hand und sie war schon wenige Minuten später damit fertig. Sie fühlte Yus Puls und atmete erleichtert auf. Sie nahm ihn auf die Arme und ging vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter. Einer der Lehrer hatte bereits einen Krankenwagen und die Polizei gerufen, die Ärzte luden den bewusstlosen Yu sogleich in den Krankenwagen und brachten Yu ins Krankenhaus. Kimiko sah dem Krankenwagen hinterher, bis sich ein Polizist zu ihr stellte und sie über das Geschehene ausfragte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie wusste, dass sie es besser nicht erzählen sollte. „Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, als ich die Explosion gehört habe bin ich sofort nach oben gerannt und habe geguckt was passiert ist. Ich habe Yu auf dem Dach gesehen und ihn nach unten gebracht! Mehr weiß ich auch nicht!" Der Polizist sah sie zweifelnd an, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Er bedankte sich und ging zu seinen Kollegen mit denen er redete und verschmitzt zu Kimiko hinüberschaute. Kimiko ging davon aus, dass sie über sie sprechen würden, aber ihr war es egal. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Yu. Sie hoffte, dass er bald wieder auf den Beinen war.

Kimiko stand in ihrem Zimmer am Fenster und schaute hinaus zum Mond. „Was hatte das zu bedeuten, warum hatte Tanaka sich selbst in die Luft gesprengt? Und was sollte das mit Noah heißen? Ist damit die Arche Noah aus der Bibel gemeint? Und was hat Yu damit zu tun?" Sie dachte über den vergangenen Tag nach, über das was sie auf dem Dach gesehen hatte. Um Yu machte sie sich keine Sorgen mehr, denn das Krankenhaus hatte vorhin bei ihr angerufen und ihr mitgeteilt das er aufgewacht und über den Berg sei. „Kimiko, besuch für dich!" Die Stimme ihrer Freundin riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Wer wollte so spät abends noch etwas von ihr? Sie zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über und ging auf den Flur hinaus. Sie zog die Tür hinter sich zu und sie fiel knarrend ins Schloss.

Ein Mann nahm seine Chipkarte hervor und wollte sie gerade durch das Lesegerät ziehen, als er merkt, dass die Tür zu seinem Büro bereits offen stand. Er öffnete sie ganz und trat ein. Ein junger Mann stand am hinteren Ende des Raums an einem großen Computer und druckte etwas aus. Der Mann schloß hinter sich die Tür und ging auf den Jungen zu. „Na, Yu, wie sieht's aus?" Der Computer war gerade fertig damit ein Bild auszudrucken und Yu riss es von der Papierrolle ab. Abrupt drehte er sich zu dem Mann um der gerade herein gekommen war und ging aufgebracht auf den Mann zu. „Herr Yamamoto! Was hat dieses Noah zu bedeuten? Und wie soll ich das hier verstehen, können Sie mir das mal verraten?" wütend donnerte er einen Stapel Bilder auf den Schreibtisch des Mannes. Ruhig legte der Mann sein Schreibbrett auf den Tisch und sah sich das oberste Bild an. Es war ein toter Mann darauf zu sehen, wieder hatte er eine Drohung auf der Brust stehen, wieder aus Blut! „Du bist der Nächste Yu Ominae!" las er laut vor. „Weißt du, dass vor einem halben Jahr ein Expeditionsteam von Arkam in der Türkei am Berg Ararat vollständig vernichtet wurde?", während er sprach drehte er sich zum Fenster und sah hinaus in die schwarze Nacht. „Ja, die Geschichte ist mir zufällig zu Ohren gekommen!" „Weißt du auch, dass nach diesem Ereignis dort die Arche Noah entdeckt wurde?" Herr Yamamoto zündete sich eine Zigarette an, während Yu , der um Kopf, Hals und Arme Verbände trug ihn nur wütend und gespannt ansah. Erstaunt hob Yu den Kopf. „Sie meinen die echte Arche Noah?" „Ja, ganz recht! Die Arche die schon im alten Testament beschrieben wird! In der biblischen Geschichte der Sinnflut. Gott sah, dass die Bosheit der Menschen groß war auf Erden und alles Nichten und Trachten ihrer Herzen böse. Da reute es Gott und er beschloss die gesamte Menschheit zu vernichten. Aber den Herzensguten Noah ließ er eine Arche bauen und dessen Familie und ein Pärchen jeder Tierart sollten Platz darin finden! " Er endete. „Ich weiß auch was in der Bibel steht! Aber was hat das bitteschön hier mit zu tun?" „Hör dir die Geschichte erstmal bis zum Schluss an! Vor drei Wochen wurde unsere Expeditionsmannschaft von Unbekannten angegriffen, und zwar nicht am Fundort der Arche sonder bei Ausgrabungen eines Antiken Tempels!" Herr Yamamoto hörte auf zu sprechen und schaute kurz zu einem Schrank in seinem Büro. Er wollte anscheinend nicht das Yu das bemerkte und drehte schnell den Kopf in eine andere Richtung. Doch Yu hatte gesehen auf was der Blick des Mannes gerichtet war und sah nun ebenfalls zum Schrank. Ihm war so als hätte er etwas gehört. Er fixierte den Schrank so als würde gleich jemand daraus hervor springen und „Überraschung!" rufen. Herr Yamamoto schien dies gesehen zu haben und trat schnell in Yus Blickfeld, damit dieser weiter auf das hörte was er ihm zu sagen hatte. Er fuhr möglichst schnell fort um Yus Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken. „Hey, Yu! Hör zu die Geschichte geht noch weiter!"

Kimiko saß eingezwängt in einem Schrank in dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters. Sie wollte dort auf ihn warten, er wollte ihr etwas wichtiges mitteilen, doch dann kam ihr Schulkamerad Yu ins Büro gestürmt. Sie hatte an den Schritten bemerkt, dass es nicht ihr Vater hätte sein können, also sprang sie in das nächst beste Versteck. Jetzt verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie sich nicht noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit für ein bequemeres Versteck genommen hatte. Nun saß sie eingezwängt in einem Stickigen Schrank, der so gut wie leer war. Es waren nur ein paar Hefte in dem Schrank versteckt, und Kimiko konnte nicht verstehen, was Männer an solchen Heftchen fanden, aber na ja, da kann man echt nichts machen. Sie hatte den Schrank nicht ganz zu gemacht, damit sie noch etwas Luft bekam. Sie sah wie Yu sichtlich enttäuscht war, dass Herr Yamamoto nicht in seinem Büro war. Aber dann ging er zu dem Computer im Zimmer und druckte sich irgendwas aus, was konnte sie nicht sehen. Aber eins störte sie doch, was hatte Yu Ominae mit ihrem Vater zu tun, wie kam er so einfach in das Büro ihres Vaters, man brauchte schließlich eine Chipkarte um es zu betreten. Und was machte dieser Kerl an dem Computer. Andererseits, war sie aber erleichtert, da es Yu ja wieder besser zu gehen schien. Sie merkte, wie Yu immer wütender wurde, sie wusste nicht wie, aber sie konnte es irgendwie spüren, denn sehen konnte sie ihn ja nicht, weil dafür der Spalt vom Schrank nicht weit genug offen war. Nun hörte sie wie jemand anderes das Zimmer betrat, es war ihr Vater. „Na Yu, wie sieht's aus?" Er klang ziemlich vertraut gegenüber Yu. „Herr Yamamoto, was hat dieses Noah zu bedeuten? Und wie soll ich das hier verstehen, können Sie mir das mal verraten?" Jetzt schien Yus ganze Wut aus ihm heraus zu brechen. Kimiko hörte das ganze Gespräch zwischen ihrem Vater und Yu mit. „Warum erzählt er ihm das bloß alles? Das geht ihn doch eigentlich gar nichts an!" Als die beiden Männer in dem Büro näher auf die Arche eingingen verstand Kimiko, was es mit der Arche Noah auf sich hatte, doch nicht, warum die Nachricht von Tanaka an Yu gerichtet war. Kimiko saß mit großen Augen in dem Schrank, mit den Fragwürdigen Heftchen und ihren Vater und einen Schulkameraden belauschend, die wohl irgendwelche Geheimnisse vor ihr hatten. Sie war kurz davor aus dem Schrank zu stürzen und die beiden um eine Erklärung bitten, doch sie riss sich zusammen und lauschte weiter. Doch ihr Vater schien irgendetwas bemerkt zu haben und auch Yu schaute nun zum Schrank, doch aus irgendeinem Grund erzählte ihr Vater weiter, genauere Details über den Angriff am Tempel und der Schrank war wohl schon wieder vergessen.

Als Herr Yamamoto fertig war fügte er noch hinzu: „Na ja, und das Foto ist nach dem Angriff auf die Ausgrabungsstätte gemacht worden!" „Das Ganze ist schon drei Wochen her? Warum hat man mich nicht auf der Stelle benachrichtigt?" „Warum hätte man Yu darüber informieren sollen, es hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nur unnötig aufgeregt und außerdem hat der doch damit gar nichts zu tun! Ich kapier sowieso nichts mehr!" Sie hörte dem Gespräch zwischen Yu und ihrem Vater weiter zu, sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung worum es ging, aber sie wollte unbedingt wissen was die beiden dort so besprachen. „Yu, wie es aussieht haben sie dich zur Zielscheibe gewählt! Es wäre viel zu riskant gewesen! Glaube mir!" Kimikos Vater hatte die Fotos in die Hände genommen um seine Aussage zu bestätigen doch Yu wollte es nicht einsehen. „Herr Yamamoto, irgendjemand hat meinen Kumpel zu einer Menschenbombe gemacht! Soll ich da etwa Däumchen drehen und zusehen! He?" Yu war nun richtig sauer und schaute seinen Gegenüber wütend und herausfordernd an. Der legte in aller Ruhe die Fotos wieder auf den Schreibtisch. „Die Arche ist für Arkam ein äußerst wichtiger und gefährlicher Fund! Wir können dich in deiner jetzigen körperlichen Verfassung auf keinen Fall dort hin schicken!" Yu drehte sich nun zur Tür um und ging wütend darauf zu. Kimiko saß immer noch im Schrank und mit jedem Satz verstand sie weniger. So weit sie wusste war Arkam irgendetwas Geheimes von dem sie glaubte, dass es etwas ganz harmloses sei, aber wenn irgendwelche Leute in die Luft gesprengt wurden, um jemanden von Arkam herauszufordern, war das überhaupt nicht harmlos. Und außerdem war Yu doch erst 17 Jahre alt genauso wie sie. Er konnte doch unmöglich zu einer geheimen Organisation gehören die irgendwelchen Mythen wie der Arche Noah hinter her jagen. Das war doch viel zu gefährlich, wollte der etwa sein Leben einfach wegschmeißen? Kimiko war nun wirklich verwirrt, doch sie brach ihre Überlegungen sofort wieder ab, als sie hörte, dass ihr Vater weiter sprach. „Du kannst mit deinen Verletzungen diesen Auftrag unmöglich erledigen! Glaub mir! Jetzt musst du dich erstmal schonen und abwarten bis du wieder völlig fit bist!" Yu stand nun in der Tür, er hatte die Hand schon am Türgriff. „Das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr ernst? Die haben mich namentlich herausgefordert, dann werde ich das auch selber erledigen!" Kimiko zuckte zusammen, als Yu die Tür mit voller Wucht zuschlug. Der Vater von ihr schrie noch hinter ihm her, doch Yu hörte schon nichts mehr und er wollte auch nichts mehr hören. Herr Yamamoto sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und drehte sich zum Fenster, er wollte sich nun die Sterne am Himmel ansehen, das beruhigte ihn immer etwas. Nun konnte sich Kimiko nicht mehr zusammen reißen und platzte aus dem Schrank heraus. „Na endlich, ich dachte du kommst da gar nicht mehr raus! Tja, jetzt weißt du, was dein alter Herr wirklich so macht! Ich hoffe, dass das nicht allzu schlimm für dich ist!" Er nahm einen kräftigen Zug an seiner Zigarette und versuchte möglichst so zu klingen, als ob es ihm egal wäre, was seine Tochter über ihn dachte. Aber Kimiko merkte das. „Warum hast du mir nie etwas über dieses komische Arkam erzählt, warum musste ich das auf diese Weise herausfinden?" Sie war nun ziemlich wütend auf ihren Vater. „Und kannst du mir verraten, was Yu mit Arkam zu tun hat. Ich will das du mir ein paar Antworten gibst und zwar auf der Stelle!" Ihr Vater war erstaunt über ihre Entschlossenheit und so erzählte er ihr alles, als er geendet hatte fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich wollte dich genau deswegen heute sprechen. Ich wollte dir heute alles erzählen! Glaub mir! Und außerdem wollte ich dich fragen, ob auch du ein Teil dieser geheimen Organisation werden möchtest. Diese Entscheidung ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, das kannst du mir glauben, aber ich glaube, dass du genau in diese Organisation reinpassen würdest!" Er schnaufte aus. „ O.K. Jetzt ist es raus. Also, was sagst du dazu?" Kimiko war wie erstart. Mit so einer direkten Frage hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Also, ähhm! Ich weiß nicht so recht... was soll ich da sagen? Also..." nun hatte sie sich endlich wieder im Griff. „... ich könnte darüber nachdenken. Was genau wäre das denn, was ich da bei Arkam machen würde, hmm?" Nun erklärte Herr Yamamoto seiner Tochter, was er genau für sie geplant hatte. Sie hörte interessiert zu und so unterhielten sie sich noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein.

Jana wollte gerade zu Bett gehen, als sie hörte wie ihre beste Freundin endlich wieder nach Hause kam. Jana und Kimiko wohnten seit etwa einem Jahr zusammen in einer Mädchen WG. Es war für beide praktisch, da Jana sich mit ihren Eltern nicht außerordentlich gut verstand und Kimiko unabhängiger von ihrem Vater werden wollte. Sie teilten sich die Miete für die Drei- Zimmer- Wohnung. Sie kochten abwechselnd und auch der Rest an Hausarbeiten war fair aufgeteilt. Gegenüber von dem Wohnhaus in dem sie lebten war ein kleiner Supermarkt, so dass sie immer gleich ihren Kühlschrank auffüllen konnten. Um die Wohnung, die Möbel und die Lebensmittel bezahlen zu können arbeiteten beide Nachmittags und am Wochenende. Sie hatten eine Anstellung in einem Cafe um die Ecke gefunden, die Bezahlung war zwar nicht außerordentlich gut, doch es reichte um über die Runden zu kommen und sich auch ab und zu mal etwas nebenbei zu gönnen. Insgesamt, waren sie eigentlich ganz zufrieden wie es war.

Kimiko schloß leise hinter sich die Tür, um ihre Freundin nicht zu wecken. Es war schon spät und sie mussten am nächsten Tag wieder früh raus, da sie Samstags immer mehr arbeiteten und vor allem mussten sie früh anfangen, aber nach dem Angebot ihres Vaters wusste sie nicht wie sei es ihrer Freundin beibringen sollte. Wenn sie das Jobangebot ihres Vaters tatsächlich annehmen würde, müsste sie ihren alten Job aufgeben. Die Bezahlung wäre zwar besser, aber dafür wäre sie öfter und länger weg. Andererseits war das Jobangebot sehr interessant und sie würde es sehr gerne annehmen. Sie könnte auch öfter mit Yu zusammen sein. Aber daran wollte sie gar nicht denken. Aber dann würde sie genau wie Yu, ziemlich oft in der Schule fehlen. Was sollte sie bloß machen? Am besten war, dachte sie, sie würde eine Nacht darüber schlafen und dann am nächsten Tag eine Entscheidung fällen. „Hallo Kimiko! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Es ist ziemlich spät! Ich wollte gerade zu Bett gehen. Du weißt ja, dass wir morgen früh raus müssen." Der Kopf ihrer Freundin Jana kam hinter der Ecke hervor. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jana noch auf war. „Äh, hi! Ich bin ziemlich müde lass uns morgen reden! O.K.?" „O.K.!" Jana ging ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich hin. Auch Kimiko lag nach zehn weiteren Minuten fix und fertig im Bett. Innerhalb von ein paar Minuten war sie eingeschlafen, denn der vergangene Tag war für sie wirklich anstrengend gewesen. Und überhaupt, seit Tanaka sich in die Luft gejagt hatte, war irgendwie alles anders gelaufen, als normal.

Kimiko war schon früh aufgestanden, sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Sie hatte sich einen Kaffee gemacht und sich an den Tisch in der Küche gesetzt. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und dachte nach, sollte sie das Angebot abschlagen, wollte sie das überhaupt? Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie machen sollte. Sie dachte darüber nach, was Jana und sie in dem Vergangenen Jahr alles an Spaß hatten, aber auch daran, dass sie sich in ihrem jetzigen Job auch nicht besonders wohl fühlte. Insgesamt kam sie immer zu dem selben Schluss: Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden.

Jana war gerade wach geworden, sei schaute zu ihrem Wecker herüber und merkte, dass der sowieso gleich rappeln würde, also stand sie auf. Sie zog sich ihrem Morgenmantel über und ging ins Badezimmer. Erst als sie wieder daraus hervor kam, bemerkte sie, dass Kimiko nicht mehr in ihrem Bett war. Sie fand sie in der Küche. Jana merkte, dass ihre Freundin angestrengt über etwas nach dachte. Kimiko schien nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, dass sie den Raum betreten hatte. Jana nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Regal und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Dann setzte sie sich zu Kimiko an den Tisch. „Guten Morgen Kimiko. Na gut geschlafen?" Kimiko schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Was, ähhm, Guten Morgen, ja hab ich und du?" „Ich auch, aber sag mir mal was los ist. Du bist so nachdenklich in letzter Zeit."

Kimiko schaute in ihre Tasse, sie musste es ihr nun endlich sagen, sie fragen, was sie davon hielt. Ihre Meinung würde den Ausschlag geben. „Also Jana, ich muss dir was sagen!" Sie hob den Kopf, konnte Jana direkt in die Augen sehen. Sie sah, dass Jana besorgt war. Doch die sagte nichts und hörte nur Geduldig zu. „Also, ich habe einen Job angeboten bekommen, der eher etwas für mich wäre, als Kaffee zu Servieren und Tassen abzuwaschen. Der Job wäre auch besser bezahlt, aber ich wäre viel öfter und vor allem länger unterwegs. Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich ihn annehmen soll oder nicht!" Ihre Freundin sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Das ist doch Prima, ich weiß genau, dass dich dieser Job in dem Cafe nicht ausfüllt, ich denke, du solltest ihn annehmen. Dann bist du halt öfter weg, dafür übernimmst du dann sämtliche Hausarbeit, wenn du hier bist!" Mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln saß Jana nun am Küchentisch und sah zu Kimiko herüber. Auch Kimiko bekam nun ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht. „So oft werd' ich bestimmt nicht wegsein. Das hättest du wohl gerne!" Sie lachten noch während sie frühstückten. Dann machten sie sich auf zur Arbeit. „Dann nehm ich den Job also an. Und das ist wirklich O.K. für dich?" „Klaro, wenn du heute noch ein letztes Mall mit mir zusammenarbeitest, wo du doch bald mehr als diesen Hungerlohn bekommst." Der Dienst der beiden Mädchen begann um 10 Uhr und sie waren wie immer pünktlich, knapp aber pünktlich. Eigentlich arbeiteten sie Samstags immer bis 18 Uhr. Mittags hatten sie dann eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiter schufteten. Doch an diesem Tag, kam in der Mittagspause ein Mann in das Cafe, der mit Kimiko sprechen wollte. Es ging darum, ob sie das Angebot annehmen würde oder nicht. „Hören Sie, Fräulein Kimiko Yamamoto. Wenn sie den Job annehmen, müssen sie noch heute anfangen. Es ist sehr dringend!" „Kimiko du solltest gehen! Es ist ein besserer Job. Hör auf mich! Geh mit, wir sehen uns ja heute Abend!" Lächelnd sah Jana zu Kimiko herüber und diese nickte. „O.K. Ich bin einverstanden!" Sei nahm ihre Schürze ab und ging zu der Geschäftsführerin am Tresen. „Ich kündige, ich werde ab heute nicht mehr hier arbeiten!" die sah sie ungläubig an, nahm dann aber die Schürze entgegen und meinte, dass es eigentlich schade wäre, aber sie wünschte Kimiko noch viel Glück in ihrem neuen Job. „Das kann ich auch gebrauchen!" dachte sie so für sich, aber sie verabschiedete sich freundlich von der restlichen Belegschaft und ging lächelnd mit dem Mann hinaus, zu dem Auto, dass vor dem Cafe gehalten hatte und stieg ein.

Kimiko saß mit dem Mann im Auto und fragte ihn, warum es denn so dringend sei. „Das weiß ich nicht, das müssen Sie Ihren Vater fragen! Ich sollte sie nur abholen!" Und damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Als sie aus dem Auto stiegen stand Kimikos Vater bereits auf der Treppe und kam ihr entgegen um sie zu begrüßen. Kimiko fragte ihn sofort, warum es nicht noch etwas länger Zeit gehabt hatte. „Nicht hier draußen, ich erklär dir drinnen alles. Aber jetzt komm erst mal rein. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!" So zügig sie konnten gingen sie in das Hauptquartier von Arkam. Direkt in eine Sporthalle, so sah es aus, sie gingen in eine Sporthalle. Was Kimiko dort sah war überwältigend. Lauter Männer die besser springen konnten, als das beste Springpferd, schneller rennen konnten, als das schnellste Rennpferd und das ganze mit schweren Gewichten an Händen und Füßen. „Das ist unser Haupttrainingslager, ich hoffe du fühlst dich nicht zu überfordert hier! Du musst einen Crashkurs machen, damit wir dich morgen in die Türkei zum Berg Ararat zu einer Forschungsstation von Arkam schicken können!" „Moment mal, das Ganze geht mir etwas zu schnell. Ich soll heute den ganzen Tag irgendwelche Übungen machen, damit ich wahrscheinlich genauso stark und schnell bin wie diese Muskelprotze dort. Und Morgen soll ich dann schon zu meinem ersten Auftrag in die Türkei?" „Nein, du sollst nicht so schnell und stark werden wie diese Männer dort. Du sollst noch stärker und schneller werden. Auch wenn du es nicht glaubst. Du hast mehr auf dem Kasten als du vielleicht vermutest! Aber am wichtigsten ist deine Kampfausbildung. Der Rest ergibt sich von selbst!" Mit offenem Mund stand sie nun vor ihrem Vater. Sie bereute es bereits, dass sie diesen Job angenommen hatte. Doch willig, ging sie in die Umkleide, die sehr klein war, da es wohl nur sehr wenige Frauen in diesem Verein gab. Sie zog sich einen Trainingsanzug an, den man ihr zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und ging dann raus. „Kimiko, das hier ist Dave, er wird mit dir trainieren, also dann1 Noch viel Spaß! Ich hol dich dann heute Abend ab!" Seufzend ergab sie sich und richtete sich an Dave. „Na dann mal los! Können sie mir auch sagen, was sie so alles mit mir vorhaben?" Er nickte erläuterte alles Stichwortartig und Kimiko seufzte noch mal, bevor sie mit dem Training begannen. So gegen 19 Uhr holte ihr Vater sie ab. Sie war gerade fertig mit waschen und umziehen gewesen. Kimiko war völlig fertig, dieser Tag hatte es echt in sich, sie wollte nur noch nach Hause und schlafen.

„Also, gute Nacht Kimiko! Ich hol dich morgen um 8 Uhr ab und bring dich zum Flughafen!" „wie bitte 8 Uhr? Du willst mich wohl verarschen! Vor 9 Uhr steh ich morgen auf keinen fall auf. Ob ich ein paar Stunden früher oder später da ankomme ist doch wohl egal oder. Ich will auf jeden Fall einen späteren Flug, ansonsten kündige ich auf der Stelle wieder!" „Also gut, ich buche dir einen späteren Flug, dass hast du dir auch verdient, nach dem was du heute geleistet hast! Also bis morgen!" Herr Yamamoto stieg wieder ins Auto und fuhr weg, während Kimiko nach oben zu ihrer Wohnung ging. Sie suchte verzweifelnd ihren Schlüssel, doch den hatte sie wahrscheinlich mal wieder drinnen vergessen. Als sie gerade klingeln wollte merkte sie, dass die Tür einen Spalt breit offen war. Da konnte irgendetwas nicht stimmen. Jana würde nie und nimmer die Tür offen lassen. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich in die Wohnung, sie hörte ein Geräusch im Schlafzimmer, sie wollte gerade nachsehen, als sie ihre Freundin gefesselt und geknebelt in der Küche auf einem Stuhl sah. Sofort ging sie zu ihr, nahm ein Messer aus einer Schublade und schnitt die Fesseln durch. Jana nahm sich den Knebel selbst aus dem Mund und flüsterte: „Der Kerl hat ein Messer, wir sollten lieber abhauen und bei einem der Nachbarn die Polizei rufen!" Jana zitterte noch, aber Kimiko war völlig ruhig. Sie nickte und begleitete ihre Freundin nach draußen, doch gerade als sie die Tür öffneten kam der Einbrecher aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Lauf Jana! Ruf die Polizei, ich werde versuchen ihn aufzuhalten!" „Spinnst du musst auch hier weg. Der schlitzt dich sonst noch auf!" „Das hätte der wohl gern! Nun verzieh dich endlich! Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen wie das, was ich heute gelernt habe so in der Praxis funktioniert!" Mit einem geschickten Tritt schlug sie ihm das Messer aus der Hand. Jana staunte zwar, merkte aber, dass ihre Freundin durchaus mit dem Einbrecher klar kam und rannte die Treppe runter zum Hausmeister. Der ließ sie herein und sie rief die Polizei. Als sie in die Wohnung kamen, fanden sie den Einbrecher fertig verschnürt auf dem Boden. Kimiko kam mit einer Tasse Kakao aus der Küche. Und begrüßte höflich die Polizisten. Mit offenen Mündern standen sie alle da, sich fragend wie Kimiko das wohl geschafft hatte. Der Einbrecher wurde dann abgeführt und der Polizist meinte, dass sie am nächsten Tag noch mal wegen einer Aussage kommen würde. „Warten sie mal Officer! Ich fliege morgen in die Türkei, und zwar schon recht früh. Könnten wir meine Aussage nicht jetzt schon aufnehmen. Ich weiß nämlich noch nicht wie lange ich weg sein werde!" „Was, du fliegst morgen in die Türkei? Warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?" Jana schien nicht gerade erfreut über diese Nachricht. Doch der Polizist wollte wohl so schnell wie möglich wieder von diesen beiden verrückten Mädchen weg. „Ähm, ja gut! Mein Kollege wird Ihre Aussage aufnehmen. Ich muss jetzt leider weg. Ich habe nämlich noch einen anderen fall zu bearbeiten!" Der Officer ging und auch Jana zog sich beleidigt zurück. Der Kollege nahm die Aussage auf und verschwand dann auch.

Kimiko ging in die Küche, sie hatte Hunger bekommen. Der Tag hatte es wirklich in sich gehabt und sie hatte bisher erst gefrühstückt. Jana saß am Küchentisch mit einer Scheibe Brot vor sich und einem Nutellaglas daneben. Kimiko schnitt sich eine Scheibe Brot ab und nahm sich ein Messer. Dann setzte sie sich gegenüber von Jana hin und fing an ihr Brot mit Nutella zu beschmieren. „Es tut mir echt leid! Ich hab das mit der Reise auch erst heute erfahren. Ich kapiere echt nicht warum ich schon nach dem ersten Tag eine Geschäftsreise machen muss! Ich hätte den Job vielleicht besser nicht annehmen sollen!" Sie fing an zu essen. „Du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass du gleich weg musst! Was ist das eigentlich für ein Job?" Jana schien nicht mehr ganz so sauer sondern eher neugierig. „Es geht um Ausgrabungen! Du weißt doch, dass mein Vater Archäologe oder zumindest so etwas in der Art ist! Und die Organisation für die er arbeitet wollte wohl, dass ich auch mal einen Blick auf diese Ausgrabungen werfe. Du weißt ja, dass ich mich für so was schon immer interessiert habe!" „Aber musst du nicht erst mal eine Ausbildung oder sowas haben, um als Archäologe zu arbeiten?" „Ja, schon! Aber die haben gesagt, dass ich meine Ausbildung nur im Praktischen Teil gleich vor Ort machen soll, weil das realistischer ist, als das, was man an Universitäten lernt!" „ Weißt du denn wie lange du ungefähr dableiben wirst?" „Keine Ahnung, aber ich schreib dir regelmäßig, versprochen! Das Geld für die Miete überweise ich dir wenn nötig auf dein Konto, damit du die Wohnung nicht räumen musst während ich weg bin. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht länger als ein paar Monate wegbleiben werde. Vielleicht bin ich ja auch schon in ein paar Wochen wieder da!" „O.K., aber du schreibst mir wirklich regelmäßig? Wir können ja auch ab und an mal telefonieren!" „Ich glaube, dass könnte schwierig werden. So weit ich weiß, haben die dort nur ein Telefon, und das darf man für private Zwecke nicht benutzen. Handys haben da auch kein Empfang, aber in der Nähe soll es eine Stadt geben. Von da aus ruf ich dich dann an, O.K.?" „Hm-hm!" Jana war nun wieder glücklich. Wie Kimiko es geschafft hatte den Einbrecher zu überwältigen kam nicht mehr zur Sprache. Nach dem Essen packte Kimiko ihren Koffer für die Türkei und Jana half ihr dabei. Als sie mit packen fertig waren klingelte das Telefon und Jana ging dran. „Das ist für dich!" rief sie zu Kimiko. „Wer ist denn dran?" „Dein Vater, es gehr wohl um den Flug morgen!" Kimiko kam aus dem Zimmer und nahm den Hörer entgegen. „Hi Dad! Was gibt's?" „Ich konnte den Flug umbuchen. Du fliegst morgen um 16 Uhr, noch mal verschieben tu ich ihn nicht, verstanden! Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Ich hol dich um 15.30 Uhr ab!" „Geht klar bis morgen! Gute Nacht Dad!" „Gute Nacht!" Sie legte auf. „Na wie sieht's aus? Hast du morgen frei?" „Ähm, ja morgen Vormittag, ab 16 Uhr muss ich wieder schuften! Wieso?" „Dann können wir morgen Vormittag ja noch mal was zusammen machen!" Sie führten dieses Gespräch nicht weiter, da sie sehr müde waren und sich deshalb schlafen legten um am nächsten Tag noch mal so richtig einen drauf zu machen.

Kimiko und Jana waren schon früh auf den Beinen. Und nach dem sie gefrühstückt hatten machten sie sich auf die Socken. Sie gingen in den Park ins Kino aßen Eis und ranken Eiskaffee. Sie gingen an die Küste und überhaupt an alle ihre Lieblingsplätze. Da Kimiko in etwa einer halben Stunde abgeholt werden würde, gingen sie nach Hause und stellten schon mal die Koffer bereit. Vorher packten sie noch die letzten Teile in den Koffer und überprüften ob sie auch alles dabei hatte. Zusätzlich packte sie noch ein paar Bücher, Briefpapier und Stifte in ihren Rucksack. Zum Schluss gingen sie noch mal in die Küche und aßen etwas Kuchen und tratschten noch ein letztes Mal, bevor es klingelte und Kimiko mit ihrem Vater davon fuhr.

„Mein Gott, was hast du denn alles an Gepäck dabei! Hast du euer Wohnung ausgeräumt, oder was?" er musste lachen, wie viel Gepäck seine Tochter doch mitgenommen hatte. „Nun sag schon was hast du alles dabei?" „Nur das Nötigste: Wäsche, Haarbürste und Zahnbürste. Na gut und dann hab ich noch einen Haufen Fotos und Bücher mit ich geb's ja zu!" Nun musste auch sie lachen, sie hatte wohl wirklich zuviel Gepäck dabei. „Das unnötige Zeug kannst du ja bei mir im Büro lassen! Desto weniger Gepäck du dabei hast desto besser!" Sie sah ihren Vater ungläubig an. Unnötiges Zeug, er hatte unnötiges Zeug gesagt. „Das ist kein unnötiges Zeug, aber meinetwegen, vielleicht krieg ich ja alles noch so umgeräumt, dass alles in meinen Rucksack passt und nicht überlebensnotwendigen Dinge, kannst du solange bei dir im Schrank lagern. Pff! unnötiges Zeug! Pff!"

Am Flughafen angekommen räumte sie ihre Sachen aus und nur das allerwichtigste in ihren Rucksack. Der war zum Schluss zwar kurz vor' m platzen, aber es gab halt Dinge ohne die sie auf keinen Fall reisen wollte. „Du fliegst mit dem Privatjet von Arkam, also brauchst du auf dein Benehmen nicht zu achten!" „Was soll das denn heißen? hä?" Die beiden Scherzten noch so weiter bis eigentlich Abflug war. Doch der Privatjet von Arkam war nicht da. Ich hoffe du hast die Reservierung nicht gecancelt. Sonst könnte es schwierig werden in die Türkei zu kommen!" „Tja, wär ich nicht auf den Vorschag von Arkam eingegangen, dass du mit dem Privatjet fliegen könntest hätte ich den Flug nicht gecancelt, aber nun müssen wir gucken ob wir dich noch in irgendeiner Maschine unterbringen können!" Und sie hatten Glück in einer Maschine in die Türkei war noch ein Platz frei. Schnell buchte Herr Yamamoto den Platzt und dann flog Kimiko eine halbe Stunde später als geplant. „Ich rufe jemanden von der türkischen Arkamstiftung an und sage denen wann und wo sie dich abholen sollen!" „Woran erkenne ich deine türkischen Kollegen?" „Sie haben ein Logo auf der Jacke, das selbe das auch auf dem Brief ist, den ich dir mitgegeben habe!" „Also dann, wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder!" Damit stieg Kimiko ins Flugzeug und flog in die Türkei. Dort wurde sie wie versprochen abgeholt und zur Forschungsstation gebracht. Wo man ihr genauer erklärte, was sie dort überhaupt machen sollte.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Die Neue - Teil 2:

Yus Reise in die Türkei verlief weniger unproblematisch.

Er hatte sich den Privatjet von Arkam geschnappt, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob man das wirklich sagen konnte, da man ihn anscheinend schon erwartet hatte. Zumindest hatte man ihm das gesagt. Nun saß er in dem Flugzeug und reinigte seine Schusswaffen. Dies tat er sehr gewissenhaft, da er sie wahrscheinlich brauchen würde. Er baute sie auseinander, putzte sie und setzte sie anschließend wieder zusammen. Das machte er mit allen seinen Pistolen, Gewehren und was er sonst noch dabei hatte. Dann kam eine Frau mittleren Alters zu Yu und gab ihm einen Kaffee. Er bedankte sich und nahm die Tasse entgegen. „Ach übrigens, was die Arche Noah angeht. Professor Meisel ist bereits vor Ort und untersucht den Fund!" „Ach was, Opa Meisel?" Yu war nicht sonderlich überrascht Professor Meisel war ein ausgezeichneter Wissenschaftler, der für Arkam arbeitete und trotzdem klang er verwundert über diese Nachricht. Einen Augenblick später hörte man eine Durchsage über Funk: „Unsere Maschine wird in Kürze das Lufthoheitsgebiet der Türkei erreichen!" Yu lehnte sich zurück und trank seinen Kaffee, während sich draußen ein Flugzeug näherte. Dann kam plötzlich etwas über Funk durchgegeben. Anscheinend war die offizielle Landeerlaubnis für Dywakur aufgehoben. Deshalb nahmen sie Kurs auf Istanbul, wo sich jemand um alles weitere kümmern würde. Diese Person würde sofort von Der Frau kontaktiert werden. „Ist ja wirklich ein toller Empfang. Wenn das so weitergeht, na dann Mahlzeit!" Yu lehnte sich wieder zurück und sah aus dem Fenster. Er versuchte möglichst nicht daran zu denken, was noch alles schief gehen könnte.

Schließlich rollte das Flugzeug auf der Landebahn von Istanbul an und kam zum stehen. Das Schleusentor öffnete sich und eine Treppe wurde herangefahren. Yu bedankte sich bei den Piloten und der Frau die ihm den Kaffee serviert hatte, packte seinen Rucksack in dem seine ganzen Waffen waren und ging zur Treppe. Er stand nun oben an der Treppe und sah unten den Mann der sich wohl um alles Weitere kümmern würde. Er war etwas rundlich hatte eine rote Jacke an und eine große Brille auf der Nase. Seine Haare waren ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt und auf Yu machte er einen recht netten Eindruck. Der Mann hob seine rechte Hand um zu grüßen, doch hinter ihm wurden Gewehre gehoben und er hob auch die andere Hand. Während die istanbuller Flughafenpolizei ihre Waffen auf ihn und Yu gerichtet hatten.

Auf dem Tisch des Polizeibeamten lagen ein Gewehr, Pistolen, Magazine, Patronen, Handgranaten und was weiß ich noch alles. Yu fragte sich, wie er dieses ganze Zeug in seinen Rucksack hatte quetschen können. Der Beamte sah sich seinen Schreibtisch nachdenklich an und nahm das Gewehr hoch. Er sah es sich genau an, nahm das Magazin, welches voll mit Patronen war heraus und sah es ernst an. Er hob den Kopf und sah Yu durchdringend an. „Bist du hergekommen um Krieg zu führen?" Fragend sah er Yu, der gelassen auf seinem Stuhl saß, während immer noch Gewehre auf ihn und den Mann gerichtet waren an. Im Gegensatz zu Yu war der Mann ziemlich nervös. Und so nervös wie er war drehte er sich zu Yu um, weil er sehen wollte wie dieser reagieren würde. Yu blieb ruhig sitzen, ihm war es egal, dass alle ihn ansahen. Wütend darüber, dass dieser Junge auch noch die Frechheit besaß auf seine Fragen nicht zu antworten knallte er das Gewehr und das Magazin auf den Tisch und schrie: „Konfisziert!"

Nach langer Diskussion durften sie endlich gehen und saßen nun im Auto. „Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid! Ich hatte schon alles mit denen geklärt und dann auf einmal das. „Na ja, lass es uns stressfrei angehen!" Yu schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie fuhren gerade über eine Brücke, die über dem schwarzen Meer in der nähe des Bosporus stand.

Sie fuhren gerade durch Istanbul als Yu plötzlich fragte: „ Ach, eine Frage! Wenn wir schon gerade dabei sind, hast du mit dem Wagen hinter uns auch alles klar gemacht?" Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie schon seit einiger Zeit von einem schwarzen Käfer verfolgt wurden. Doch während er den Mann fragte schaute er weiter aus dem Fenster und würdigte ihn keines Blickes. „Hahaha, aber selbstverständlich!" Da Yu einen Unterton bemerkt hatte drehte er sich zu ihm um, während der gerade seine Waffe auf Yu richtete. „Das sind schließlich meine Kollegen! Damit hast du jetzt nicht gerechnet, was ?" Genervt zuckte Yu mit den Schultern, ihm blieb aber auch nichts erspart. „Deine Kameraden wurden zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Beton gegossen und in der Meerenge am Bosporus versengt!" Der Mann schaute kurz zu der Brücke über die sie vor kurzem gefahren waren, aber das war ein Fehler. Yu erkannte seine Chance, ergriff urplötzlich die Waffe seines Entführers und wollte sie ihm wegnehmen. Dabei löste sich ein Schuss, der durch die Frontscheibe des Autos schlug. Yu duckte sich weg, schlug den Mann ins Gesicht, wobei seine Brille zerbrach, öffnete die Fahrertür und schmiss ihn auf die Straße. Während der Mann auf die Straße flog, schloss Yu wieder die Autotür und setzte sich selber hinters Steuer. Das Auto hinter ihm weichte dem Mann aus und folgte auch weiterhin Yu. Die Fenster wurden heruntergekurbelt und ein paar Männer mit Gewehren kamen zum Vorschein. Unerbittlich schossen sie auf Yus Wagen. Die Heckscheibe war bereits zerschossen und es folgten noch weitere Schüsse auf das Auto. Weiter ging die Verfolgungsjagd einen Berg runter bis in die Innenstadt. Plötzlich tauchte vor Yu ein Mann vor einem Stapel Kisten auf, er weichte aus und das Auto kippte auf die Seite. Genau im richtigen Moment sprang Yu gekonnt oben aus der Fahrertür, sprang über den Haufen Kisten und verschwand auf den Markt, der direkt dahinter war. Seine Verfolger rasten direkt in die Kisten hinein und der Mann konnte ihnen gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen. Die Tür des Wagen knallte auf und die Leute rannten ebenfalls auf den Markt, kurz bevor der Wagen in Flammen aufging. Einer der bewaffneten Männer hatte Yu in einen Teppichstand verschwinden sehen und rannt hinterher, doch Yu war verschwunden. Verwirrt ging er weiter rein, plötzlich stürzte Yu von der Decke herab auf den armen Mann und schlug ihn mit beiden Fäusten mitten auf den Kopf. Yu berührte kurz den Boden und trat ihn dann voll ins Gesicht. Der Mann flog in hohem Bogen aus dem Geschäft raus, in die Vitrine des Gegenüberliegenden Geschäftes. Yu sah die anderen Männer und rannte weiter, aus der dunklen Gasse raus, und eine hellere die einen Berg hoch führte entlang, seine Verfolger immer noch im Nacken. Er hörte sie noch hinter sich, dann öffnete sich eine Tür und eine Frau goss Wasser auf die Straße. Die Männer konnten allerdings nicht rechtzeitig bremsen und liefen volle Kanne gegen die Tür und setzten sich damit selber außer Gefecht. Am Ende der Gasse, wo sie wieder in einen etwas breiteren Weg mündete dachte Yu schon, dass er es überstanden hätte, aber er merkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass dem nicht so war und wich dem Krummschwert des nächsten Angreifers aus. Sein Stirnband war hinüber und ein paar Haare war er auch los, aber ansonsten war ihm nichts passiert.

Yu wich zurück, doch der große Angreifer griff sofort wieder an. Yu hob seine Hände und stoppte das Krummschwert kurz vor seinem Gesicht, indem er es zwischen seine Hände klemmte. Der Mann legte noch mehr Kraft in seinen Angriff, aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, das Schwert kam Yus Gesicht nicht Näher. Plötzlich drückte Yu die Klinge zur Seite und sie zerbrach. Mit ein paar Schlägen setzte er seinen Gegner Schachmatt. Geschickt, warf er die Klinge ein paar Zentimeter hoch und fing sie wieder auf ohne sich zu verletzen, dann warf er wütend und mit voller Wucht die Klinge in Richtung Sonne. Laut schrie er hinterher: „Um mich zu erledigen müsst ihr schon früher aufstehen!"

Von da an verlief Yus Reise weniger problematisch, er fuhr mit einem geliehenen Wagen weiter, später fuhr er auf der Ladefläche eines Transporters mit anderen Leuten weiter in Richtung Berg Ararat. Es war früher Morgen und der Nebel verschwand langsam, als der Transporter um eine Kurve fuhr, dabei wurde der Blick auf den Berg frei. „Das ist also der Berg Ararat!" Am Fuße des Berges stieg Yu ab und begann zu Fuß den Aufstieg. Er musste zur Forschungsstation von Arkam, hoffentlich würde er die auch finden. Plötzlich sah er eine Kamera. „Die ist von Arkam! Hoffe ich zumindest!" Er sprang zurück um sich die Kamera näher anzusehen und machte sich dann wieder an den Aufstieg. Er wollte da sein, bevor die Sonne unter ging. Irgendwann entdeckte er dann ein paar Gebilde, die eigentlich nur die gewünschte Forschungsstation sein konnte. Dann kamen zwei Männer aus einer Tür, Yu war der Meinung, dass er nun endlich das Schlimmste überstanden hatte, aber weit gefehlt, denn als die Männer ihn erblickten, fingen sie sofort an auf ihn zu schießen. Yu sprang schnell zurück und fand hinter einem Felsen Schutz. Als die Männer das Feuer einstellten, richtete Yu sich auf und rief den Männern zu: „Hey, ich gehör doch zu euch!" , doch seine Worte fanden kein Gehör und sofort begannen die Männer wieder zu schießen. Was Yu nicht bemerkt hatte, war, dass bereits mehre andere Männer sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten Yu zu verhaften, weil er von ihnen überrascht wurde und es ja seine eigenen Leute waren, ließ er sich Widerstandslos festnehmen.

Er wurde durch die Einzelnen Gänge der Station geführt, während die Männer ihn abführten. Beständig versuchte Yu die Männer zu überzeugen, dass er ja ein Spriggan wäre und zu Arkam gehört, aber die Männer glaubten ihm kein Wort. Plötzlich hörte er auf zu reden, als er ein bekanntes Gesicht sah, Kimikos! War sie das wirklich gewesen, oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?

Doch auch Kimiko hatte Yu gesehen und stellte sich nun die selbe Frage. Doch dann rannte sie aufgebracht hinter ihnen her. „Moment! Warten Sie mal! Ich kenne den Jungen! Lassen Sie ihn frei! Auf meine Verantwortung!" sie wusste zwar nicht was Yu hier machte, aber falls er nur durch Zufall hier war, konnte er ja auch nichts dafür, dass er gleich festgenommen wurde. Falls er tatsächlich ein Spion war, wie die Wachmänner ihr versuchten weiß zu machen, so hatte sie trotzdem die Chance sich zu verteidigen. Schließlich gaben sich die Wachmänner geschlagen und öffneten Yus Handschellen. Er hatte dem ganzen Geschehen, der Diskussion gespannt zugehört, aber er begriff nicht wirklich, was Kimiko mit Arkam zu schaffen hatte, allerdings war er ihr sehr dankbar, denn er wollte nicht den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gittern verbringen. Er rieb sich seine wunden Stellen an den Knöcheln, denn er musste schmerzlich erfahren, wie unbequem diese waren. „Und falls irgendwas passiert, geht das alles auf deine Kappe?" „Ja, versprochen! Ihr habt mich ja über alles aufgeklärt!" „OK!" „OK" Die Wachmänner verabschiedeten sich und verschwanden mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. Ob es Verwunderung war, darüber dass sie gleich an ihrem ersten Tag so viel Verantwortung übernehmen wollte, oder ob es Skepsis war, dass konnte Kimiko nicht entziffern.

„Mein Gott Yu! Was machst du hier? Du bist doch kein Spion, oder?" Yu wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzen, als man Schritte hören konnte. Kimiko, die Yu gerade noch interessiert angesehen hatte wandte ihren Blick nun, genau wie Yu, der Richtung aus der die Schritte kamen zu. Nach ein paar Sekunden kamen ein älterer Mann und seine junge Assistentin zum Vorschein. „Opa Meisel! Und da ist ja auch Miss Margaret!" „Du kennst Professor Meisel?" Yu nickte kurz, dann fing der Professor an zu sprechen. „Yu? Bist du das?" „Jepp, ich bin's!" kam auch gleich die Antwort. „ Yu, kannst du mir mal bitte erklären, was du mit Professor Meisel zu tun hast!" Doch bevor Yu den Mund aufmachen konnte beantwortete Miss Margaret die Frage. „Yu ist einer unserer Top Spriggan! Genau wie du! Und er und Professor Meisel arbeiten schon länger zusammen!" „Was? D... Du bist ein Top Spriggan?" kam es sofort von beiden gleichzeitig. Sie schauten erst sich ungläubig an und sahen dann die beiden anderen an, ob das ein schlechter Scherz sein sollte. Aber die Beiden nickten nur und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes Übrig, als ihnen zu glauben. Professor Meisel deutete ihnen an, ihm zu folgen was diese dann auch taten. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Gänge bis sie an einer Tür ankamen, die Professor Meisel mit einem Passwort öffnete und sie dann eintraten. Es waren mehrere Computer, Bücher, Tische und natürlich auch Stühle in dem Raum, aber keine Menschenseele. Yu und Kimiko wurden ein paar neue Kampfanzüge gereicht und Miss Margaret klärte die beiden über genauere Details der Anzüge auf. Kimiko wunderte sich, als sie sah, wie begeistert Yu von dem Messer mit Knöchelschutz war und musste sogar lächeln. Er war halt doch ganz anders, als die anderen Spriggan, die sie bisher hatte kennengelernt, bzw. kennenlernen hatte müssen. Schon als sie Yu das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie gemerkt, dass er anders war als andere Menschen, nur damals wusste sie noch nicht warum. Doch auch jetzt wusste sie noch nicht alles über Yu, sie wusste noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit über ihn. Yu und Kimiko waren gerade fertig, ihre neuen Kampfanzüge anzuziehen, als das Licht ausfiel. „Die haben ja nicht lange auf sich warten lassen!" stellte Yu genervt fest. Kimiko verstand nicht sofort, aber nach ein paar Sekunden verstand sie, worauf Yu hinaus wollte. „Dann können wir die Anzüge ja gleich mal ausprobieren!" „Hmm!" Yu und Kimiko rannten sofort nach Draußen, während das Notstromaggregat ansprang und man wieder etwas sehen konnte, wenn auch nur in rot. „Kimiko! Warte!" Professor Meisel schrie hinter ihr her, sie hielt an und rannte zurück. Yu bekam das gar nicht wirklich mit und rannte einfach weiter. „Was ist denn ?" „Kimiko! Du musst vorsichtig sein, dass ist dein erster Einsatz, also bitte pass auf dich auf! Die Leute, die es auf uns abgesehen haben, sind stärker, als diese Muskelprotze mit denen du trainiert hast! Sie sind ein paar Stufen schwieriger, als diese Trainingspersonen´! Hast du mich verstanden? Halt dich am besten immer an Yu!" „Ja, ja! Mach ich! Kann ich jetzt los? Bitte!" „Geh, aber pass auf dich auf, sonst bringt mich dein Vater um!" Sie nickte und machte sich nun endlich auf den Weg nach Draußen, wo Yu ja mittlerweile schon hart am Kämpfen sein musste.

Draußen war ein komischer Cyborg von der technischen Spezialeinheit des Pentagon aufgetaucht. Aus seinen Händen hingen wohl irgendwelche Fäden heraus, mit denen er alles zerstückelte, was ihm im Weg war. Ölfässer, Bäume, Menschen halt alles, was ihm irgendwie im Weg war. Er verschaffte sich eintritt in die Forschungsstation und zerhackstückelte auch weiter alle die er sah. Als er in einem Raum ankam suchte er nach Professor Meisel. Plötzlich stand ein Mann ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm. Er hatte blondes, langes Haar, welches er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Er war gut gebaut und zog eine riesige Show ab. Denn passend zu seinem Auftreten ging das Licht an, dass ihn auch ein bisschen arrogant wirken ließ. „Was willst du von dem alten Kauz? Ihn zu Tode erschrecken?" „Wer bist du?" kam statt einer Antwort zurück. „Du willst wissen wer ich bin? Ich bin ein Spriggan. Meine Name ist..." Er war auf einmal verschwunden und kam direkt vor dem Eindringling wieder zum Vorschein. „...Jean Jakmodre!" Erschrocken wich der Zwerg von Cyborg zurück, bevor ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen dem Franzosen und dem Eindringling begann.

Kimiko kam auf ihrem Weg nach Draußen an einem Raum vorbei, aus dem sie seltsame Geräusche vernahm. Sie hielt vor der Tür und die öffnete sich. Sie sah, wie Jean mit irgend so einem hässlichen Gnom kämpfte. Sie stellte fest, dass der Franzose wohl auch ohne sie zurecht kam und verschwand wieder. Sie war froh, dass sie verschwinden konnte, denn Jean war ihr von Anfang an unsympathisch gewesen. Aber sie hegte sowieso einen Groll gegenüber Franzosen, und Jean war da erst recht keine Ausnahme. In ihren Augen war er... eingebildet und arrogant. Als sie ihn kennen lernte hatte er sich gleich an sie rangemacht, um sie zu verarschen, vielleicht auch nicht. Fest stand, sie konnte diesen arroganten Schnösel nicht leiden. Sie kam einigermaßen mit ihm klar, aber eigentlich hasste sie ihn.

Sie öffnete eine Tür nach Draußen und jede Menge Schnee schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und sah... Yu, wie er gegen einen fetten Kerl kämpfte, der größten Teils aus Ersatzteilen zu bestehen schien. Yu wurde gerade gegen ein Eisengeländergeworfen, dass sofort zusammensackte und der Turm, den es halten sollte in sich zusammen fiel, genau über Yu. Kimiko dachte schon das war's. Sie dachte, dass Yu tot wäre. Doch auf einmal bewegte sich der Trümmerhaufen und ein sehr wütender Yu erschien. Kimiko konnte sich vor Schreck kaum bewegen. In Yus Augen konnte sie jedoch sehen, dass Yu noch eine Rechnung begleichen musste und mischte sich daher dann doch nicht ein, wie sie es eigentlich geplant hatte. Denn sich Yu zum Feind zu machen, war das Letzte, was sie wollte. Sie sah ein paar Sekunden zu und bekam ein paar Gesprächsfetzen der Unterhaltung mit. Der fette Cyborg, Fatman hieß und einmal Yus Vorgesetzter war. Er bezeichnete Yu als einen Verräter und forderte ihn auf, sein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen. Kimiko verstand nicht, aber ehrlich gesagt wollte sie das auch nicht so wirklich. Plötzlich wurde Kimiko wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Fatman hatte Yu im Würgegriff und presste ihn an eine Wand. Kimiko wollte nach ihm rufen, aber ihre Stimme versagte völlig. Immer noch, hatte keiner der Beiden Kimiko bemerkt, sie waren wohl zu vertieft in den Kampf miteinander. Aber jetzt wollte Kimiko etwas machen, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Yu von so einem fetten Cyborg Kämpferersatz erwürgt würde.

Verzweifelt versuchte Yu sich zu wehren, aber vergebens. Fatman schien irgendwas zu sagen, aber er sprach so leise, dass sie ihn nicht verstehen konnte. Sie merkte allerdings, als er aufhörte zu reden. Yu schloss auf einmal die Augen und seine Arme hingen schlapp herunter. „OH nein! Jetzt greif ich ein!" Doch in dem Moment, hatte Yu mit einer schnellen Bewegung sein Messer aus der Scheide gezogen und Fatman damit den Arm abgetrennt, aus dessen Stumpf nun das Öl floss, als wäre es Blut. Nun entfernte Yu den abgeschnittenen Arm von seinem Hals und schlitzte Fatman von unten nach oben auf. Starr vor Angst sah Kimiko zu, wie Yu die Beherrschung verlor. Fatman war zwar schwer verletzt, aber noch am Leben. (Na ja, kein Wunder bei nem Roboter) Yu rannte zu einem Kleintransporter, der ein Maschinengewehr auf der Tragfläche hatte. Und schoss unerbittlich auf Fatman. Nach wenigen Sekunden war er tot, aber Yu schoss immer weiter, dachte nicht einmal daran, aufzuhören. Bevor der Kleinlaster explodierte sprang Yu, mitsamt dem Gewehr, dass ziemlich schwer war, von der Ladefläche und schoss weiter auf Fatman, während er sich durch den Schnee kämpfte. In Yus Augen, konnte Kimiko nur noch puren Hass und Mordlust sehen. War das wirklich der Yu, den sie kennengelernt hatte?

Auf einmal sprang eine weitere Tür auf und Jean und der Knirps kamen herausgefallen´. Sie stürzten in den Schnee und fingen sich beide sehr schnell wieder. Sofort stürzten sie wieder aufeinander zu und kämpften weiter. Nach dem Jean einen Treffer gelandet hatte und der Mini- Cyborg durch die Luft flog schaute er kurz zu Yu herüber. Ein besorgter Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht, doch er konnte sich nicht lange Sorgen machen, denn er wurde schon wieder angegriffen.

Da Jean beschäftigt war, raffte sich Kimiko endlich auf und sprang von dem Dach auf dem sie die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte. Sie rannte auf Yu zu, er schien sie nun endlich bemerkt zu haben, denn er stoppte kurz in seiner Schießwut. Doch sofort verengten sich seine Augen wieder, und er schoss weiter. Dummerweise war Kimiko genau in die Schussbahn gelaufen. Und nun flogen die Kugeln des Maschinengewehres auf sie zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte Kimiko es den Kugeln auszuweichen, in dem sie sich seitlich in den Schnee fallen ließ. Sie kroch noch etwas weiter und richtete sich dann wieder auf. „So Yu, jetzt reicht es mir! Du hast genug rumgeschossen!" Wütend stürzte sie auf Yu zu und trat ihm das Gewehr aus den Händen. Irgendwie hatte sie es sogar geschafft Yu in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen. Nun versuchte sie Yu zu beruhigen, indem sie auf ihn einredete. „Yu, hör verdammt noch mal auf!" Er versuchte sich zu befreien, aber Kimiko ließ nicht locker. „Es reicht! Hast du gehört? Es reicht! Der Kerl ist schon längst tot!" In einem weiteren Versuch, sich zu befreien, hielt Yu plötzlich inne, der Hass und die Mordlust verschwand wieder aus seinen Augen und langsam kam er auch wieder zu Verstand, den er wie es schien verloren hatte. Nun, da keine Gefahr mehr bestand, ließ sie den Jungen los. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Die Neue – Teil 3

Yus Pov

Unglaublich, wie hat sie das geschafft?

Ich bin ein Top-Spriggan, so gut wie niemand kann es mit mir aufnehmen! Selbst Jean nicht!

Wie schafft dann ein **Mädchen** mich so einfach in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen? Ich meine vor drei Monaten musste ich ihr in der Schule noch beim Tische tragen helfen, damit sie sauber machen konnte und nun hatte sie so leichtes Spiel mit mir?

Ich brachte keinen Ton heraus! Zu verwundert war ich über die Kraft dieses Mädchens, dass ich zu kennen geglaubt hatte.

Na ja, ich kann nicht wirklich behaupten sie zu kennen. Wir gehen zwar in eine Klasse, aber das war's eigentlich auch schon! Aber wenn ich sie mir so betrachte, würde ich sie schon gern besser kennen lernen. Irgendwie sieht sie süß aus!

Ach quatsch, was denke ich da nur! Yu Ominae! Hör auf so einen Schwachsinn zu denken! Wir sind Partner! Obwohl... eigentlich agiere ich ja lieber alleine, manchmal bilde ich ein Team mit Jean, aber, dass waren dann doch eher ausnahmen. Doch es wäre bestimmt schön, wenn man wüsste, dass man sich auf den anderen verlassen kann, wenn man den anderen besser kennen lernt und Vertrauen fasst.

Aber nein, ich habe noch nie jemandem vertraut, warum sollte ich jetzt damit anfangen, Das ist völliger Blödsinn! Warum, mache ich mich wegen eines Mädchens so verrückt?

„Was ist?" Sie klang aggressiv, doch ich glaubte auch etwas Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Nichts! Was soll sein?" Ich wollte möglichst locker klingen, doch ich war aus irgendeinem Grund nervös. Sie sah mich irgendwie seltsam aus, als wollte sie meine Gedanken lesen. Durchdringlich sah sie mir in die Augen, was mich aus unerfindlichen Gründen nur noch nervöser machte. Ich machte den Mund auf, aber ich bekam kein Wort raus. Zum Glück kam genau in diesem Moment Jean auf uns zu, und erlöste mich von meinen Qualen.

„Hey Kimiko! Das war ne Glanzleistung Yu so in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen! Das schafft echt nicht jeder!" Bewundernd sah er sie an und ich wurde wieder daran erinnert, dass ein Mädchen mich ungespitzt in den Boden gerammt hatte.

„D... Danke!" jetzt schien auch sie leicht nervös.

„Danke, dass du mich wieder auf den Boden gebracht hast!" zum Glück hatte ich endlich meine Stimme wiedergefunden.

„Ähm..." Sie sah wirklich verlegen aus, oder bildete ich mir dass nur ein? „...kein Problem!" Sie strich sich nervös eine Strähne aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Warte mal! Hübsch? Hab ich das grade wirklich gedacht? Ich glaub ich werde verrückt!

„Ähm, tut mir leid, aber irgendwie geht's mir nicht besonders!"

„Gut, kann ich verstehen! Ich bin auch fix und fertig!" ich war nicht fix und fertig, nur mit den Nerven am Ende. Aber Jean war nicht wie ich, er war gut, aber nicht so gut wie ich! Doch, dass er schon nach so einem Kampf fertig war, war mit neu! Oder wollte er mich einfach beruhigen und hat das deshalb gesagt? Ich nickte und wir machten uns zu dritt zurück zur Forschungsstation. Ich sah nicht in Kimikos Richtung, aber ich spürte ihre Blicke, die sie mir immer wieder zu warf. Auf unserem Weg kam uns ein Agent von Spriggan entgegen. Es war einer der Kerle die mich vorhin verhaftet hatten.

„Was ist hier passiert?" Was hier passiert ist? Da sieht man mal wieder wer feige ist, und wer seinen Job macht!

„Ich hab nur nen ehemaligen Boss von mir gekillt und Kimiko konnte mich gerade noch davor bewahren, dass ich nicht noch mehr Leute umbringe, aber ansonsten ist nichts passiert!" Hab ich mich wirklich so aggressiv angehört? Das hatte ich doch eigentlich gar nicht vor gehabt!

Kimiko und Jean sahen mich verwundert an. Und der Agent sah mich erschrocken, vielleicht sogar entschuldigend an. In dem Moment konnte ich das wirklich nicht mehr unterscheiden. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und half den anderen sich um die Leichen und Verletzten zu kümmern.

„War das nötig den armen Mann so anzufahren?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich bin einfach fertig und das war einer der Männer, die mich vorhin verhaftet haben bevor Kimiko mich aus deren Fängen befreit hat!" Kimiko nickte zustimmend.

„Trotzdem hättest du ihn nicht so anmachen brauchen! Du musst besser auf deine Gefühlwelt achten, sonst bringst du noch mal jemanden um!"

Wütend sah Kimiko Jean an. Als glaubte sie, dass mich dieser Satz verletzt hätte. Schnell fügte noch hinzu: „... ich meine jemanden der Unschuldig ist!"

Seufzend fasste sich Kimiko an die Stirn. Und schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf.

Jetzt reichte es mir. Ich wollte mir nicht noch länger diesen Scheiß (sorry, aber ich glaube diese Wortwahl passt irgendwie zu Yu! Ich müsst mir aber nicht zustimmen!) anhören, also ging ich schneller, was ich lieber hätte bleiben lassen sollen, da wir schon vor der Treppe waren. Was ich nicht mitgekriegt hatte und so stolperte ich erstmal, weil ich gegen die Stufen gelaufen war.

Kimiko, die Jean immer noch wütend angesehen hatte, blickte verwundert in meine Richtung. Ich hatte das Gefühl auch etwas Angst in ihren Augen sehen zu können. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, dass bei mir nicht mehr alles Sicherungen im Kasten waren.

Ich rappelte mich wieder auf und rannte die Treppe hinauf in die Station. Wobei ich mich fast noch mal auf die Schnauze legte. Dann stürmte ich durch die Tür ins Innere und in ein Zimmer in dem ich die nächsten Tage schlafen würde. Da Kimiko spontan noch dazu gekommen war, hatte ich kein Zimmer für mich alleine, sondern musste mir das Zimmer mit Jean teilen. Hoffentlich ließ er sich zeit, dann könnte ich mich noch etwas aufs Ohr hauen.

Wie war das, ich sollte meine Gefühlswelt unter Kontrolle halten? Ja, genau das würde ich jetzt versuchen. Vor allem wollte ich versuchen herauszufinden, was mit mir los war.

Ich zog mich aus und legte mich in mein Bett. Ich starrte eine Zeit lang an die Decke. Sie war nicht gerade sauber, aber es war ja auch nur eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit und nichts weiter. Da wurde halt nicht so auf Sauberkeit geachtet.

Ich sah mich genauer um. Es war dunkel, aber mittlerweile hatten meine Augen sich daran gewöhnt. Auf der anderen Seite des Raums stand Jeans Bett. Das Fenster war gegenüber der Tür und in der Ecke rechts hinten stand ein kleiner Schrank in dem man etwas Zeug unterbringen konnte. Nicht viel und bei zwei Personen, reichte der Platz in dem Schränkchen erst recht nicht. Da wunderte es doch sicher niemanden, dass überall die Klamotten von den beiden jungen Männern rum lagen. Ich schloss meine Augen, doch sah ich nur wieder das Blut, dass spritzte als ich Fatman aufgeschlitzt hatte. Ich erinnerte mich an Sachen, an die ich eigentlich nie wieder denken wollte. Und so öffnete ich meine Augen schließlich wieder. Ich seufzte und versuchte einfach nicht mehr an das Geschehne zu denken. Irgendwie schaffte ich es sogar tatsächlich etwas zu schlafen, bis Jean ins Zimmer kam.

Er öffnete ganz leise die Tür, als wollte er nicht, dass ich aufwachte, doch die Tür knarrte so laut, dass das Wort leise nicht benutzt werden konnte. Er schloss die Tür langsam hinter sich und schlich sich zu seinem Bett.

Ich tat so, als würde ich noch immer schlafen und Jean schien wirklich nicht zu merken, dass ich wach war. Doch er legte sich nicht ins Bett wie ich vermutet hatte, sondern nahm sich ein paar saubere Sachen, zog sich um und verschwand wieder aus unserem Zimmer.

Ich war wieder allein. So wie ich es immer war. Alleine. Verlassen. Ohne Freunde, ohne Familie und ohne Vertrauen.

Auf einmal sah ich Kimiko vor mir, wie sie lachte. Wie sie mich anlachte. Es war an dem Tag gewesen, als ich ihr beim Tische tragen geholfen hatte. Wir hatten uns über total langweilige Sachen unterhalten. An dem Tag habe ich mehr geredet, als in den ganzen zwei Monaten davor. Wir haben uns über die Lehrer aufgeregt, und uns gemeinsam über Missgeschicke unserer Mitschüler lustig gemacht.

Warum kam mir dieser Moment ausgerechnet jetzt in den Sinn? Sollte es vielleicht irgendeine besondere Verbindung zwischen ihr und mir geben? Wieder seufzte ich, drückte mir ein Kissen aufs Gesicht und versuchte noch mal einzuschlafen.

Kimikos Pov

Was war denn mit Yu los? Warum hatte er mich so komisch angesehen? Wieso ist er einfach losgelaufen, ohne zu gucken wohin er läuft? Ich hatte ihn ängstlich angesehen. Hatte Angst, dass er vielleicht doch nicht in Ordnung war, so wie er behauptete. Ich sah ihm mit Angst und Verwunderung in die Augen. Daraufhin rappelte er sich auf rannte weiter die Treppe hoch und fiel fast noch einmal.

In diesem Moment hatte ich wirklich Angst um ihn.

Die Tür hatte sich hinter Yu wieder geschlossen. Und ich sah Jean fragend an. Doch er hatte genauso wenig wie ich eine Ahnung, was mit Yu los war, denn er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Was war das denn eben?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Ich hoffe er hat nichts ernstes!"

„Kimiko, dass find ich aber süß, dass du dir solche Sorgen um unseren kleinen Yu machst!"

„Jean... Ich... ich weiß auch nicht! Weißt du... alles was ich bis jetzt über Yu gehört habe war, wie stark er ist! Das keiner ihm das Wasser reichen kann! Und dass er eine schwere Vergangenheit hinter sich hat! Ich mache mir halt Sorgen! So bin ich eben!"

„Das find ich auch voll in Ordnung! Ich kann Leute, die sich nie um irgendwas Sorgen machen nicht leiden!"

Mitleidig sah ich ihn, ich wusste, dass er mich nur aufmuntern wollte, aber... „Was wenn es meine Schuld ist? Ich meine... wenn er es nicht verkraftet hat, dass ich es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte? Was wenn er mich jetzt hast?"

„Er hast dich nicht! Bestimmt nicht! Vielleicht ist er ein bisschen gekränkt, vielleicht auch nur etwas verwirrt, aber das wird schon wieder!"

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Hmm! Ich wüsste nicht, wie kaltherzig ein Mensch sein müsste um dich zu hassen!"

Was sollte das denn? Das ging jetzt aber über aufmuntern hinaus. Klang fast so, als wollte er sich bei mir einschmeicheln. So was kann ich ganz und gar nicht haben! „Was meinst du damit?" Meine Stimme klang scharf und so sollte es auch sein. Denn solche Bemerkungen konnte ich überhaupt nicht ab, aber ich wollte ihm noch die Chance geben sich aus dieser Situation wieder heraus zu winden. Also sah ich ihn ungeduldig an.

Es schien ihm unangenehm zu werden, denn er wurde leicht nervös. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mich doch nur aufmuntern, und ich hab nur wieder überreagiert.

„Ich... ich wollte dich damit jetzt nicht anmachen oder so! Ich... tut mir leid!"

„Schon gut Jean! Ich bin wohl auch etwas gestresst! Das war schließlich mein erster Kampfeinsatz!"

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach her zur Entspannung etwas zusammen in der Kantine trinken gehen. Vielleicht bringt dich das auf andere Gedanken!"

Ich war immer noch etwas misstrauisch, aber ich willigte ein und verabschiedete mich von Jean, um mich zu duschen und mir etwas anderes anzuziehen.

Ich war gerade aus der Dusche gestiegen und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Ich hatte ein paar kleinere Schrammen und einen blauen Fleck am Oberarm, aber ansonsten war mir nichts passiert. Doch mein Gesicht war noch immer Kreidebleich. Es war mein erster Einsatz gewesen. Alle hatten mir gesagt, dass es hart werden würde, aber musste mein erster Einsatz gleich so brutal und blutig sein? Wie hielten die anderen das nur aus? Ich hätte ein extrem schlechtes Gewissen jemanden zu töten, egal wie bösartig er war! Ich glaub dieser Job ist nichts für mich. Mein Vater muss sich getäuscht haben.

Ich ging aus dem Bad in das Zimmerchen in dem mein Bett stand. Ich hatte mir einen Wecker auf das Schränkchen in der Ecke gestellt, auf dem ich erkennen konnte, dass Jean und ich vor 5 Minuten in der Kantine verabredet waren. Schnell zog ich mich an und föhnte meine Haare notdürftig. Dann rannte ich aus dem Zimmer zur Kantine.

Jean wartete bereits auf mich und ich bahnte mir einen Weg durch die Massen, die wohl einen riesen Hunger hatten.

„Hi! Sorry, dass ich mich verspätet habe!"

„Schon gut! Dafür geht das Essen dann aber auf deine Rechnung!"

„Was? Das ist nicht faire! Du hast mich doch eingeladen!"

„Ähm... tatsächlich hab ich das?"

„Jepp!"

„Dann gibt es da ein kleines Problem!"

„ach ja, und das wäre?"

„In meinem Portmonai, herrscht momentan totale Ebbe!"

„Na klasse! Hätt' ich mir auch denken können!"

„Wieso denn?"

„Na ja, so wie du dich vorhin an mich rangeschmissen hast..."

„wie bitte ich hab mich an dich rangeschmissen? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!" er sah seltsam entsetzt aus. Na ja, so schlimm bin ich ja nun auch nicht, oder?

„Mir kam es jedenfalls so vor!" irgendwie war ich beleidigt.

„Versteh das nicht falsch! Weißt du, du bist wirklich süß und auch sehr attraktiv, aber es gibt da ein kleines Problem meinerseits!"

„Ach ja, und das wäre?" jetzt war ich gespannt, doch Jean machte keine Anstalten es mir zu sagen.

„Tut mir leid, aber das ist ein Geheimnis!"

„Geht klar!" Ich dachte mir es wäre besser ihn nicht weiter auszuquetschen und so wechselte ich das Thema. „Was gibt es hier denn so zu Essen?"

„ne Menge! Nur nichts, was genießbar wäre!" wir mussten lachen, obwohl, so witzig war die Bemerkung gar nicht. Denn als ich mir das Essen so ansah musste ich Jean recht geben. Besonders appetitlich sah es nicht aus!

„Und was ist wenigstens einigermaßen essbar? Was kannst du mir da empfehlen?"

„Nichts!"

„Und warum hast du mich dann zum Essen eingeladen?"

„Weil man ja irgendwas essen muss! Egal wie grässlich es auch schmecken mag!"

„Da ist was wahres dran! Also, was nehmen wir?"

Wir sahen uns alles genau an und entschieden uns dann für etwas, dass Schweinesteak darstellen sollte. Dazu etwas gefärbtes Wasser, wo man uns sagte, es sei Soße und ein paar verkohlten... was weiß ich, die man uns als Kartoffeln verkaufte.

„Aber ich will jeden Cent wiederhaben! Klar?"

„Ja, sobald ich wieder etwas Geld habe zahle ich dir jeden einzelnen Cent zurück!"

Wir setzten uns lachend wieder an den Tisch und würgten das sogenannte Essen herunter. Wobei wir uns angeregt unterhielten.

Später verabschiedeten wir uns dann von einander und ich konnte endlich etwas schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen. Ich stand auf, wusch mich, zog mir ein paar Klamotten an und wollte mich gerade auf den Weg zur Kantine machen, als ich in einem Zimmer links von mir seltsame Geräusche hörte. Die Tür zu dem Zimmer aus dem die Geräusche anscheinend kamen war angelehnt. Ich ging näher an die Tür heran und versuchte besser zu hören. Ich konnte noch immer nicht genau sagen was es war. Es klang fast so, als würde jemand ersticken, aber irgendwie dann doch nicht. Dann fiel mir auf, dass das ja Jeans Zimmer war.

Ich riss mich zusammen und ging in das Zimmer um nach zu sehen, was da los war. Und was sah ich? Jean und... den Kerl, der Yu verhaftet hatte... knutschend im Bett. Ich drehte mich um nuschelte ein „Entschuldigung" und schloss hastig die Tür hinter mir.

Das war also ´das kleine Problem seinerseits! Er stand nicht auf Frauen. Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, warum ich mit ihm reden konnte. Am Anfang konnte ich ihn überhaupt nicht ausstehen, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass ich davon ausgegangen war, dass er ein Weiberheld war, so wie man es Franzosen nachsagte. Aber dann hab ich festgestellt, dass er sogar sehr witzig sein konnte und gar kein Weiberheld. Und jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass er schwul war. Auch nicht schlecht, aber nicht unbedingt etwas, dass sie sich unbedingt mit ansehen wollte!

Also machte ich mich auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder in mein Zimmer.

Ich hatte zwar Hunger, aber ich würde es schon noch etwas aushalten. Bis mir dieses Bild wieder aus dem Kopf verschwunden war. Ich bin nicht jemand, der etwas gegen Schwule hatte, aber... hätten die beiden die Tür nicht schließen können?

Nach etwa 5 Minuten klopfte es an meiner Tür. Ich stand auf und öffnete.

„Jean? Du?"

„Äh, hi! Ja ich bin's!"

„Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du bist gerade zugange!"

„Darf ich bitte rein kommen?"

„Ja, klar! Warum nicht!"

Er kam herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst!"

„Du meinst, ich hab dich nicht gerade dabei gestört, als du mit einem Kollegen knutschend und was weiß ich noch machend im Bett lagst?"

„Nein, doch! Ok, es ist so wie du denkst!"

„Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber wenn du deine ´Neigung auch weiter vor den anderen verbergen möchtest, solltest du demnächst, die Tür schließen und sie nicht nur anlehnen! Ach, und es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn ihr demnächst etwas leiser wärt!"

„Versprich mir, dass du das niemandem erzählst! Wenn das rauskommt... ich weiß nicht, was dann passieren würde!"

„Keine Angst Jean, das bleibt unser Geheimnis! Aber tu mir den Gefallen und schließ demnächst ab!"

Er nickte. Er schien erleichtert.

„Willst du nicht zurück zu deinem Freund?"

„Ähm, ja! Ich wollte das nur vorher klären! Danke, Kimiko!"

„Kein Problem und jetzt mach euch glücklich!" Er wurde rot, faste sich dann aber wieder und verschwand. Irgendwie hatte ich jetzt sehr großen Hunger.

Ich beschloss Yu zu fragen, ob er mit mir frühstücke wolle. Und so ging ich wieder den Weg zur Kantine.

Moment mal, hatten Yu und Jean nicht zusammen ein Zimmer? Aber wo war Yu dann? Er würde den beiden doch wohl nicht etwa zusehen, oder? Nein, so etwas würde Yu nicht machen! Niemals! Und meine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als ich Yu mir entgegen kommen sah.

Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen und schlenderte lässig den Flur entlang. Er war fast bei seinem Zimmer angekommen, als ich merkte, dass er beabsichtigte, in das selbige zu gehen.

Schnell lief ich zu ihm. „Ähm, ich würde dir nicht empfehlen, da jetzt rein zu gehen!"

„Ach ja, und warum nicht?" Seit wann hörte sich Yu so kalt an?

„Weil... weil Jean da drinnen gerade zu Gange ist!" ich versuchte möglichst diesen Satz so zu betonen, dass er verstand, aber der Groschen fiel anscheinend nicht.

„Aha! Und wo mit?"

„..." ja was sollte ich da jetzt sagen? „Keine Ahnung, aber du solltest da jetzt nicht rein gehen!"

„So weit waren wir schon mal! Also könntest du bitte konkreter werden? Ansonsten würde ich jetzt gerne in mein Zimmer!"

„Yu! Wie sieht's aus, hast du Hunger?" ein verzweifelter Versuch ihn davon abzuhalten sein Zimmer zu betreten. Ich hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass es funktionierte, aber er sprang darauf an.

„Ob ich Hunger habe? Eigentlich schon, aber vorher wollte ich mich noch waschen! Ich komm gerade vom Training, aber du scheinst so was ja nicht nötig zu haben!"

„Ähm, ja ich wollte erst frühstücken!" upps, dass hatte ich doch glatt vergessen. „Du siehst gar nicht so verschwitzt aus! Ich denke, du kannst auch so was essen!"

„Warum sollte ich mit dir kommen, anstatt mich erst mal zu duschen?"

Ja, warum eigentlich? „Warum...? ähm... Weil ich einen Bärenhunger habe, und keinen Bock habe alleine Essen zu gehen! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiitte! Ich bezahle auch!"

Zuerst sah er mich immer noch merkwürdig an, aber als ich erwähnte, dass ich bezahlen würde hatte ich gewonnen.

Typisch Junge. Sobald es ums Essen geht, ist alles andere vergessen. Und wenn dann noch ein anderer bezahlt, kann man sich den Bauch ja mal wieder richtig voll hauen!

Ich sehe in meinen Geldbeutel und seufze erst mal. Das war's dann ja wohl mit der nächsten Shoppingtour. Ich zwänge mich zu einem lächeln, während ich das, heute einigermaßen genießbare Essen esse und Yu zusehe.

„Na, schmeckt's?"

„Hat das Essen hier in der Kantine jemals geschmeckt?" kam auch gleich die Gegenfrage.

„Keine Ahnung! Bin erst seit drei Tagen hier!"

„Oh, sorry hatte ich vergessen!"

Irgendwie sah er ja wirklich niedlich aus, wie er so das Essen in sich hinein stopfte. Würde er sich vielleicht darüber freuen, wenn ich ihm mal etwas kochen würde?

Oh nein! Kimiko Yamamoto! Was denkst du da eigentlich? Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf um diese Gedanken wieder los zu werden.

„Wasch ischt denn mit dir losch? Warum schüttelscht du den Kopf scho?"

„Was, oh... ich hab nur gerade an etwas gedacht, was mir nicht gefällt!"

„Und wasch wäre dasch?"

„Das... das geht dich gar nichts an!" Ich spürte wie ich rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Tut mir leid! Aber warum wirscht denn scho rot?"

„Iss erst mal auf und sprich weiter, wenn du nen lehren Mund hast! Das ist ja kaum zu ertragen!"

„Ich weiß!" frech grinste er mich an.

Yus Pov

„Aber ich hab schon so lange nichts mehr gegessen! Um genau zu sein..." Ich nahm meine Finger vom Besteck und fing an, an meinen Fingern abzuzählen wie lange ich nichts mehr zwischen die Zähne bekommen hatte. „... seit etwa 5 Stunden!"

„Oh, das ist natürlich eine wahnsinnig lange Zeit!"

„Das kannst du aber glauben! Bist du etwa schon satt?"

„Was? Ja, ich bekomm nicht so viel in den Magen wie du!"

„Na ja! Mädchen!"

Irgendwas an diesem Mädchen macht mich nervös. Als ich vom Training kam, wollte ich in mein Zimmer und sie meinte, ich solle da besser draußen bleiben. Natürlich ohne vernünftigen Grund. Sie hatte dann zwar gemeint, dass sie tierischen Hunger hatte, und auf keinen Fall alleine essen wolle, hat mich sogar zum Essen eingeladen, aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ich nehme ihr das nicht ab. Der Grund warum sie mich nicht in mein Zimmer hat gehen lassen, war doch mehr als merkwürdig, wenn man noch bedenkt, dass sie jetzt kaum was gegessen hat. Ich mag zwar ein Fresssack sein, aber ich bin nicht blöd. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie nicht, dass ich zu Jean ins Zimmer kam, aber warum? Und was sollte dieser Spruch von wegen ´Jean ist gerade zugange? Und warum hat sie das ´zugange so betont? Ich glaub ich werd noch mal verrückt.

Aber jetzt hau ich mir erst mal den Magen voll.

„Ah endlich satt! Hat zwar nicht besonders gut geschmeckt, aber für den bescheidenen Mann reicht's!"

„Freut mich, aber von beschieden kann keine Rede sein! Du hast so viel gegessen, wie ne ganze Fußballmannschaft!"

„Ach quatsch! Mindestens so viel wie zwei!"

„Sehr witzig!"

„Dafür das du angeblich einen Bärenhunger hattest, hast du aber ziemlich wenig gegessen!"

„Für mich hat's gereicht, ich brauch nicht so viel! Und satt geworden bin ich auf jeden Fall!"

„So, gut! Nachdem wir also beide gesättigt sind, kann ich ja in aller Ruhe auf mein Zimmer gehen und endlich duschen, ja?"

„Was? Oh!"

„Wie, oh?"

„Hallo ihr zwei! Sagt nicht, dass ihr gerade gefrühstückt habt!"

„Tja Jean, wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben!"

„Yu ist auf jeden Fall nicht zu spät gekommen! Der hat mein ganzes Geld auf den Kopf gehauen!"

„Na dann!"

„Also ich geh dann mal duschen, ne!"

Ich ging endlich in mein Zimmer und konnte duschen, doch noch bevor ich die Tür geschlossen hatte hörte ich das Jean Kimiko etwas zu flüsterte. „Du bekommst alles zurück versprochen!"

„Das will ich hoffen!" Was war hier eigentlich los, warum wollte Jean Kimiko das Geld wiedergeben? Das kapier ich nicht. Aber, ich schenkte dem keine Beachtung mehr, denn ich wollte nur noch aus diesen Verschwitzten Sachen raus und unter die Dusche.

„Endlich sauber. Endlich neue Klamotten am Leib." Ich war frisch geduscht, hatte mir gerade frische Sachen angezogen und kam aus dem Badezimmer, als ich Jean auf seinem Bett sitzen sah. „Hey Jean! Heute schon trainiert?"

„Nein, kommt noch!"

„Na dann!" Ich räumte meine dreckige Wäsche in die Wäschebox und überlegte. Dann fiel mir wieder ein, was Jean zu Kimiko gesagt hatte. „Sag mal, Jean!"

„Hmm!"

„Warum willst **du** Kimiko das Geld zurück geben?"

„Welches Geld?"

„Das Geld, mit dem sie mich eingeladen hatte! Das Geld, dass sie bezahlt hat, damit ich was in den Magen bekomme! **Das** Geld!"

„Ach so, **das **Geld! Weil ich ihr noch nen Gefallen schulde!"

„Und wo für?"

„Seit wann bin ich für dich so interessant?"

„seit ich mich von euch irgendwie verarscht fühle!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„na, zum Beispiel, dass Kimiko mich vorhin partout nicht in mein Zimmer lassen wollte! Mit was warst du eigentlich ´zugange?"

„Oh..." Er schien langsam aber sicher nervös zu werden. „... womit ich ´zugange war? Also ich hab das Zimmer aufgeräumt! Und ich wollte nicht, dass du gleich wieder alles unordentlich machst! Deshalb hab ich Kimiko gebeten dich nicht ins Zimmer zu lassen!"

„Na dann! Das hättest du mir aber auch sagen können! Dann wär's für euch beide nicht so teuer geworden!" Gut, die beiden hatten ein Geheimnis und sie wollten es mir nicht sagen. Aber mich deshalb anzulügen, fand ich nicht so besonders! Und diese Ausrede war ja nun mehr als lahm, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass das Zimmer noch schlimmer aussieht, als bevor ich zum Training gegangen bin. Ich musste schmunzeln, denn auf einmal fiel auch bei mir der Groschen. Er hatte nicht aufgeräumt, sondern etwas ´Spaß gehabt. Ich beschloss zu Kimiko zu gehen und sie zu fragen, ob sie noch etwas mit mir trainieren wolle, weil ich jetzt auf dem Trip war unbedingt stärker zu werden. Und jede Trainingsmöglichkeit würde ich ergreifen, vor allem mit denen, die es mit mir aufnehmen konnten.

Im hinausgehen sagte ich noch: „Hör besser auf ´aufzuräumen sonst kann man sich in diesem Zimmer überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen!"

Ich merkte wie er hinter meinem Rücken rot wurde. Spürte seine verlegenen Blicke, die er auf mich warf, als er verstand.

Klackend fiel die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss.

Kimikos Pov

Gut, jetzt war Jean mir wirklich was schuldig. Und die nächste Shoppingtour konnte ich wirklich streichen, aber egal. Jetzt würde ich erst mal trainieren gehen. Schließlich hatte ich meinem Vater versprochen so viel wie möglich zu üben, damit ich im Kampf nicht nur blöd da stand. Ich hatte gerade meine Trainingsklamüsen angezogen und suchte nun vergeblich den Trainingsraum.

„Ich glaube ich finde diesen blöden Trainingsraum nie!"

„Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen!"

Erschrocken sah ich auf. „Yu? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich hab entschieden noch etwas zu trainieren! Und wie ich sehe findest du den Raum nicht!"

„Nein!" kleinlaut gab ich zu, dass mein Orientierungssinn wirklich nicht der beste war.

„Das könnte daran liegen, dass es keinen Raum dafür gibt!"

„Was?"

„Wer trainieren will, muss an die frische Luft! Weißt du wie teuer es werden würde auch noch einen Trainingsraum hier anzubauen? Das ist eine auf und abbaubare Forschungsstation. Da können sie sich nicht auch noch diesen Luxus leisten!"

„Das ist halt alles ziemlich neu für mich!"

„Klar, versteh ich! Mir ging es am Anfang ehrlich gesagt auch nicht anders!"

Ich merkte, wie ich langsam rot wurde und senkte den Kopf in der Hoffnung, dass er es nicht bemerkte.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er es bemerkt hatte, aber er ging den Gang entlang, der nach draußen führte, zumindest, wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte. Ich folgte ihm immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf. Nachdem wir die Forschungsstation verlassen hatten und der eiskalte Wind mir ins Gesicht blies besann ich mich wieder und bereitete mich seelisch schon mal auf das Training vor.

„Kommst du mal? Ich wollte hier draußen nicht erfrieren, sondern trainieren!"

„Was, wieso wartest du denn auf mich? Ich dachte jeder trainiert für sich?"

„Und ich dachte, wir würden etwas kämpfen, damit du auch mal Kampferfahrung sammelst!" das war ein Argument, dagegen konnte ich nun wirklich nichts sagen, außer, dass Yu doch ein wesentlich erfahrener Kämpfer war, als ich. Aber er hatte recht, wenn ich nicht gegen jemanden kämpfe würde ich nie Erfahrung sammeln. Im Moment war das wohl das beste Training.

„Hast Recht!" ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus und ging dann die Treppe runter.

Ich ging in Position und noch ehe ich mich darauf vorbereiten konnte stürmte Yu auf mich zu. Ich wich ihm aus, auch wenn mir nicht ganz klar war wie, da sich mein Körper von allein zu bewegen schien. Ganz ohne das ich es wollte, wich ich Yu nicht nur aus, sondern schlug auch noch zurück. Das hatte gesessen! Yu landete rückwärts im Schnee und hatte erst mal Mühe sich wieder aufzurappeln, da die Schneemaßen ziemlich störten.

In der darauffolgenden Stunde, in der wir zusammen trainierten schaffte ich es langsam meinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu halten und wehrte mich aus eigenem Willen und nicht aus einem Reflex heraus.

Kurz bevor wir aufhörten brachte ich Yu wieder zu Fall und er lag auf seinem Rücken im Schnee. Aus irgend einem Grund stolperte ich und landete direkt auf ihm. Ich glaube, dass ich so erschöpfte war, dass meine Beine einfach nachgegeben haben.

Mein Gesicht war dem seinen ziemlich nahe und ich sah, wie er rot anlief und schnell in eine andere Richtung schaute. In dem Augenblick merkte auch ich, dass ich wieder rot wurde. Schnell versuchte ich aufzustehen und säuselte ein ‚Entschuldigung', dass selbst ich kaum verstand. Als Antwort kam ein ebenso verlegenes ‚Schon gut'. Wir gingen zurück in die Station. Keiner von uns verlor noch ein Wort bis wir in unseren Zimmern verschwunden waren.

Ich wollte gerade ins Bad gehen um mich zu waschen, als ich einen Schrei auf dem Flur hörte.

„Ahhhh! Sorry, das nächste Mal klopf ich vorher an1 Entschuldigt vielmals!" es war Yus Stimme. Wenn ich es richtig gedeutete hatte, so sprach er davon, dass er Jean und einen gewissen anderen Jemand bei etwas gestört hatte. Das Geheimnis war also raus.

Ich ging zurück zur Tür und kam wieder auf den Flur. Den peinlichen Vorfall kurz zuvor hatte ich schon wieder vergessen. Obwohl ich wusste was los war, tat ich so, als hätte ich keine Ahnung, einfach nur um Yu zu ärgern.

„Sag mal Yu, was ist denn mit dir los? Warum schreist du denn so laut?"

„Ich... ähm... also, ich habe die Tür aufgemacht und dann sah ich... also..." Er war ein richtiges Wrack, so sah es in diesem Moment zumindest aus. Er drängte sich verschreckt an die Wand gegenüber seiner Zimmertür.

„Nun sag schon! Was hat den großen Yu so verschreckt, dass er laut aufschreit?" verärgert, aber immer noch geschockt sah er mich an.

„Wenn du dich nur über mich lustig machen willst kannst du gleich wieder in dein Zimmer gehen!"

„Tut mir leid! Also, du hast ‚sie' gesehen! Hab ich recht?"

„Du wusstest davon?" ich sparte mir die Antwort und nickte nur. In dem Moment tauchte auch Jean in der Tür auf. Er hatte sich anscheinend angezogen, denn er erschien nicht nackt in der Tür.

Verlegen sah er Yu und mich an. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte tat das schon Yu. „Deshalb die Einladung zum Essen! Ihr wolltet nicht, dass ich davon erfahre! Nicht, dass ich ein Problem damit hatte, nur wenn ich daran denke, wie lange ich dich schon kenne..." jetzt sah er Jean direkt ins Gesicht. „...und es mir nie aufgefallen ist... Ich muss blind gewesen sein!"

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht schon eher von meiner ‚Sexuellen Ausrichtung' erzählt habe! Ich dachte nur, dass du dafür vielleicht kein Verständnis hättest und das unsere Freundschaft daran zerbricht!"

„Solange du dich nicht in mich verguckst brauchst du dir deshalb keine Sorgen zu machen!"

„Keine Angst!" Jean lachte etwas unsicher. „Ich stehe nicht auf Kinder. Ich bin doch nicht pedophil!"

„Dann ist ja gut, aber nur um das mal festzuhalten: Ich bin kein Kind!" mit den beiden schien wieder alles in bester Ordnung. Zumindest lächelten sie beide.

„Ähm Yu... da wäre noch etwas! Weißt du, ich hatte mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht heute Nacht irgendwo anders unterkommen könntest. Weißt du damit ich... na du weißt schon!"

„Wo soll ich denn bitteschön unterkommen? Die anderen Zimmer sind doch alle schon voll belegt!"

„Vielleicht könntest du ja bei Kimiko unterkommen. Die hat schließlich allein ein Doppelzimmer!" Jean sah mich bettelnd an. Und ehe mich versah hatte ich ja gesagt.

Erst als Jean wieder ins Zimmer verschwunden war, um mir ein paar Sachen zu holen wurde mir klar, dass ich gerade zugesagt hatte mit jemandem in einem Zimmer zu schlafen, bei dem ich allein am heutigen Tag mehrmals rot angelaufen war. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht ja zu sagen? Ich musste ein Idiot sein! Ganz eindeutig!

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Die Neue – Teil 4

Yus Pov

Nein, dass kann doch nicht wahr sein. Erst stellt sich heraus, dass mein bester Freund schwul ist und jetzt darf ich die Nacht bei einem Mädchen verbringen, dass es als einzigstes schafft mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Was ist nur verdammt noch mal mit dieser Welt los? So viel Pech kann man doch gar nicht haben!

Da öffnete sich die Tür und Jean gab mir ein paar von meinen Klamotten und sogar mein Waschzeug. War das denn zu fassen? Wollte der, dass ich ganz zu Kimiko ins Zimmer umziehe?

„Danke, dass du heute bei Kimiko schläfst!" er verbeugte sich noch mal kurz übertrieben und verschwand mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln wieder in unserem Zimmer. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich von meinem Bett fernhielten.

„Dann herein in meine bescheidene Bude!" hinter mir hörte ich Kimikos Stimme, nickte und folgte ihr in ihr Zimmer.

Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich das aufgeräumte Zimmer sah. Unser Zimmer war das pure Chaos und hier war alles an seinem Platz. Kimiko zeigte mit einer Hand zu einem ordentlich gemachten Bett.

„OK! Da schläfst du! Deine Sachen kannst du da in die Kommode räumen!"

„Geht klar!" ich warf den Rucksack mit meinen Sachen auf mein Bett. „Kann ich gerade bei dir duschen?"

„Klar, wenn ich fertig bin!" sie nahm ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus ihrem Koffer und verschwand durch die Tür, die ins Bad führte. Kurz darauf hörte ich, wie das Wasser anfing zu rauschen.

Ich dachte daran, wie Kimiko völlig nackt unter der Dusche stand und das Wasser über ihrem Körper lief. Als mir bewusst wurde, was ich da dachte beschloss ich noch mal raus zugehen und zu trainieren, um meinen Kopf freizubekommen. Was war nur mit mir los, dass ich an so etwas dachte?

Kimikos Pov

Na super, da hatte ich mir ja was eingebrockt. Was war nur in mich gefahren ja zu sagen. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Das Beste wird sein wenn ich versuche Yu für den Rest des Tages aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Ich war fertig mit Duschen und trocknete mich nun ab. Ich zog mich an und föhnte kurz meine Haare trocken. Dann packte ich meine Sachen zusammen und verließ das Bad. Ich war überrascht, dass Yu nicht mehr m Zimmer war, aber auch erleichtert. Nachdem ich mein Zeug weggeräumt hatte, verließ ich das Zimmer. Auf dem Flur begegnete ich Schwester Margaret.

„Hallo Kimiko! Na, wie hast du dich bisher eingelebt?"

„Ganz gut! Ich könnte es mir etwas komfortabler Forstellen, aber das reicht auch!"

„Das freut mich!"

Schwester Margaret verabschiedete sich wieder von mir und wir gingen wieder unserer Wege.

Irgendwann, nachdem ich eine Zeitlang durch den Kontenerbau spaziert war ging ich zurück zu meinem Zimmer.

„Oh... Mein... Gott!

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Was fällt dem eigentlich ein?" ich stand inzwischen wieder auf dem Flur, denn in meinem Zimmer bot sich mir ein schier unglaublicher Anblick. Yu... halbnackt. Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte. Der muskulöse Oberkörper noch feucht. Ich hatte gemerkt, wie ich rot angelaufen war und verschwand sofort wieder vor die Tür.

Mein Herz schlug schnell. Viel zu schnell. Ungesund schnell.

Ich presste mich an die Wand gegenüber von meiner Zimmertür. „Tief ein und ausatmen!" sagte ich zu mir selber und tat das auch sofort.

Ein und aus. Ein und aus. Ich merkte, wie mein Herztempo wieder abnahm und auch die unbeschreibliche Hitze aus meinem Gesicht schwand. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn nun trat Yu aus dem Zimmer und sah mich überrascht an.

Und er war rot im Gesicht. Knallrot. Aber er war angezogen.

„Ok, ich bin wieder angezogen!" „Ich seh's!" ich ignorierte ihn und ging an ihm vorbei in MEIN(!) Zimmer.

Yus PoV

Musste sie ausgerechnet in dem Augenblick ins Zimmer kommen, in dem ich gerade aus der Dusche kam und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet war?

Ich meine, ich bin ja nicht der Typ, den das stört, man konnte ja auch nichts erkennen, aber bei ihr war mir das unsaglich peinlich.

Und nachdem sie mich erst mal total geschockt angesehen hatte, war sie geflüchtet. Ja geflüchtet. Vor mir!

Ich zog mich natürlich so schnell, wie möglich, wenn nicht noch schneller an und trat vor die Tür. Ich berichtete ihr überflüssiger Weise mit hochrotem Kopf, dass ich ja wieder angezogen wäre und sie reagierte darauf schnippisch und ging dann wütend an mir vor bei in ihr Zimmer.

Ich drehte mich noch einmal um, bevor ich das Zimmer verließ. „Ich bin dann Essen in der Kantine!" dann schloss ich hektisch die Tür hinter mir und verschwand.

Auf dem Weg zur Kantine merkte ich, wie die Hitze aus meinem Gesicht verschwand.

Als ich dann nach einer Unendlichkeit endlich dort ankam, hatte mein Gesicht wieder eine normale Farbe, was auch gut so war, denn vor der Kantine begegnete ich Jean und seinem Freund und wurde von ihnen zum Essen eingeladen, weil ich ja irgendwie so bedrückt aussah.

Ich gab mich meinem Schicksal hin, mit diesen Schwuchteln zu essen und folgte ihnen an einen Tisch.

Kimikos PoV

Was war das jetzt? Fühlt der sich jetzt auch schon verantwortlich mir zu sagen, wo er hin geht? Wer bin ich denn? Seine Mutter? Oder seine Freundin?

Moment mal... Freundin? Das klingt gar nicht so schlecht!

Oh nein! An was denk ich hier eigentlich?

Ich schlug mir mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, um mir diese unheimlichen Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu prügeln. Mit kurzzeitigem Erfolg, denn nun brauchte ich mein ganzes Gehirn, um die Schmerzen an der so eben geschlagenen Stelle zu spüren und mich innerlich zu Ohrfeigen mir auch noch selber einen blauen Fleck auf der Stirn verpasst zu haben.

Und selbst wenn er noch nicht blau war, so würde es nicht lange dauern, bis er die Farbe hatte.

Ich ging ins Bad und kühlte mir die Stirn. Ich blickte auf in den verdreckten Spiegel. Sie war rot. Extrem rot.

So konnte ich auf keinen Fall in die Kantine gehen, was würden die Leute über mich denken? Ich war doch so wieso schon nur die ‚Neue' und dann komm ich auch noch mit nem blauen Fleck auf der Stirn zum Essen.

Nein, das ging nicht!

Dann fiel mein Blick auf meinen Kulturbeutel. Ich hatte ihn noch nicht geleert, deshalb war mir dieses kleine Extrapäckchen noch nicht aufgefallen. Ich nahm es heraus und öffnete es.

Es war nicht meins. Ich überlegte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl Jana gehörte, und sie es mir einfach mit da rein getan hatte.

Ich wurde in meiner Vermutung bestätigt, als ich darin einen kleinen Zettel fand: „Nur für den Notfall! Bye Jana" Ich zerknüllte den Zettel und warf ihn in den Müll. Dann sah ich, was ‚nur für den Notfall' war.

Abdeckfarbe. Schminkzeug. Dieses Zeug, was ich mir geschworen hatte nie draufzumachen. Dieses Zeug, was sich so viele Mädchen draufschmierten, um ‚hübscher' zu wirken. Und dabei merkten sie nicht, dass diese meterdicke Schicht aus Farbe die meisten Jungs nur abschreckt, statt das zu bewirken, was ja eigentlich die ‚Funktion' der Schmiere war.

Doch in meine jetzige Situation war ein Notfall. Also beschloss ich gegen sämtliche meiner Prinzipien mir dieses Zeug drauf zumachen, um die rote Stelle auf meiner Stirn zu überdecken.

Ich probierte es ein paar mal aus, doch da es mir nie gefiel wischte ich es dauernd wieder ab. Irgendwann fand ich dann eine akzeptable Menge, die nicht unnatürlich wirkte und verließ, normal aussehend das Zimmer Richtung Kantine.

Ich versuchte mich möglichst unauffällig zu benehmen und auch den Leuten an einem Tisch etwa in der Mitte des Raumes nicht aufzufallen.

Was mir allerdings gründlich misslang, denn ich wurde von hinten angestoßen und wurde dann blöd von der Seite angemacht, woraufhin ich dem Tolpatsch erst einmal die Meinung sagte.

Jetzt musste die gesamte Kantine wissen, dass ich da war.

Ich holte mein Essen und wurde dann von Jean an den Tisch gewunken. Er saß dort mit seinem Lover und Yu, welcher auch nicht gerade glücklich über die Situation wirkte.

Geschlagen begab ich mich in ihre Richtung. Auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkte ich, dass alle mir auswichen. Die Standpauke an den Typ zuvor hatte wohl Eindruck hinterlassen.

Ich nahm einen Stuhl vom Nachbartisch und setzte mich zu ihnen.

Man sah mir und Yu an, dass wir uns nicht wohl fühlten, das wir versuchten das zu vertuschen, machte das ganze nicht besser, im Gegenteil. Jetzt musste selbst ein Blinder sehen, dass irgendwas zwischen uns nicht so ganz stimmte.

Und Jean hatte dafür so wieso ein Gefühl, so ließ die Frage auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Sagt mal! Habt ihr irgendein Problem? Ihr scheint euch nicht besonders wohl zu fühlen!"

„Doch, doch! Uns geht es gut!" sagten wir wie aus einem Munde. Und viel zu schnell.

„Gut, dann raus mit der Sprache!" forderte er uns auf.

Ich sah ihn ernst an, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Yu hingegen stand so schnell auf, dass der Stuhl nach hinten umkippte und stützte sich mit den Armen auf dem Tisch ab, während er Jean wütend anblickte.

„Was geht dich das eigentlich an? Du bist mich heute Nacht los! Ich übernehme dauernd irgendwelche Schichten vor dir und jetzt fragst du uns so etwas, obwohl du genau weißt, dass wir nicht darüber reden wollen! Obwohl du genau weißt, dass es dich, selbst, wenn es so wäre überhaupt nichts anginge!"

Ich versuchte Yu zu beruhigen, denn dass uns alle anstarrten, machte mich sehr nervös.

„Yu! Setz dich wieder hin! Die starren uns schon alle an!"

„Ja und! Sollen sie doch!" wütend schrie er die Besucher der Kantine an, welche sich daraufhin wieder ihrem Essen zuwandten, doch sie hörten noch immer aufmerksam zu.

Doch Yu sagte nichts weiter. Er ging. Er verließ die Kantine ruhigen Schrittes.

Auf seinem Teller sah ich, dass er kaum etwas angerührt hatte. Jean war wohl zu weit gegangen. Mir war der Appetit jedoch auch vergangen und so gab ich das Essen wieder ab und verließ die Kantine ebenfalls.

Auf dem Weg zurück in mein Zimmer begegnete ich Schwester Margaret. Schon wieder. Sie lief ziemlich oft alleine durch die Gänge der Forschungsstation. „Kimiko? Ich soll dir sagen, dass du um 19.00 Uhr vor der Station mit Sachen für eine Nacht stehen sollst. Ihr fahrt in die nächste Stadt, um neue Vorräte zu holen. Dort werdet ihr auch übernachten. Du bist also erst irgendwann morgen wieder zurück!"

„Ist gut!" Wir gingen aneinander vorbei. Ich in mein Zimmer und sie... wer weiß das schon.

Unerwarteter Weise traf ich Yu im Zimmer an. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er trainieren war, denn das machte er meist, wenn er über irgendetwas aufgeregt war, bzw. wütend.

Doch stattdessen packte er einen Rucksack.

„Willst du heute Nacht doch drüben bei euch schlafen?" fragte ich vorsichtig, was eigentlich etwas anders geplant war.

Doch er schien nicht wütend über meine Frage, sondern antwortete normal.

„Nein, ich muss heute Nacht weg! Lebensmittel holen! Du musst mich heute Nacht also nicht ertragen!"

„Tja, du wirst mich aber ertragen müssen!"

Fragend sah er mich an, woraufhin ich hinzufügte: „Ich muss auch mit in die Stadt!"

Er schien geschockt.

Konnte er mich etwa nicht leiden, war er vielleicht froh darüber gewesen doch nicht bei mir schlafen zu müssen?

Irgendwie machte mich dieser Gedanke innerlich fertig.

Es tat mir weh, dass es vielleicht möglich war, dass er mich hasste.

Also wandte ich mich und packte ausdruckslos meine Sachen zusammen. Es blieb mir ja nicht besonders viel Zeit.

Yus PoV

Oh nein! Das darf nicht sein! Sie darf nicht mitkommen! War mir doch irgendwie unwohl bei dem Gedanken, da sie es immer wieder schaffte mich verlegen zu machen.

Doch es war mir nicht mal so unangenehm. Ich fühlt mich bei irgendwie sogar sehr wohl und das war es, was mir solche Sorgen bereitete. Ich hatte mich schon so lange nicht mehr geborgen gefühlt. Und es war mir einfach zu unheimlich, als das ich mich dem aussetzten wollte. Das war doch auch der Grund, warum ich mich freiwillig dafür gemeldet hatte und jetzt kam sie doch mit.

Wie sollte ich mir jemals über meine Gefühlslage Herr werden, wenn ich nie die Chance hatte in Ruhe darüber nach zu denken?

Doch sie schien sehr betrübt zu sein und packte wortlos ihre Sachen. Und aus einem mir nicht bekannten Grund tat mir dieser Anblick weh. Sehr sogar!

Ich werde weich! Aber warum ausgerechnet bei ihr? Warum überhaupt? Warum hatte ich mich innerhalb von zwei Tagen so verändert?

Und war das nicht eigentlich nur bei Kimiko so? War sie der Grund für meine Veränderung?

Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass sie etwas an sich hatte, was diese Veränderungen in mir hervorgerufen hatte, aber ich wollte das nicht glauben.

Ich wollte mir nicht eingestehen, was es war.

Irgendwann ging sie. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Auch ich musste mich auf den Weg machen. Ich konnte jetzt nicht auf einmal wieder absagen. Ich war immerhin der Top Spriggan. Auf mich musste man sich doch verlassen können!

Aber, als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, war das nur Einbildung gewesen oder hatte sie sich wirklich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel gewischt?

Wieder ein Stich in meinem Herzen!

Hatte sie wegen mir eine Träne vergossen? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein, oder?

Kimikos PoV

War das eben tatsächlich eine Träne, die sich da in meine Augenwinkel gestohlen hat? Schnell ging ich und wischte mir die einsame Träne aus dem Gesicht. Ich hatte schon lange keine Träne mehr vergossen!

Und jetzt schien Yu Ominae alles zu verändern. Mich zu verändern.

Seine Gleichgültigkeit, die er mir manchmal entgegenbrachte machte mir schwer zu schaffen, doch wenn er mich anlächelte machte mein Herz einen Sprung und begann ungesund schnell zu schlagen. Was machte dieser Junge nur mit mir?

Ich überlege. Entrüstet über meine Gedanken gehe ich auf einmal schneller. Hatte ich doch tatsächlich in Erwähnung gezogen mich in Yu verliebt zu haben. Was für ein Unsinn!

Oder etwa nicht?

Hatte ich mich vielleicht wirklich in Yu Ominae verliebt. In einen Kollegen und Schulkameraden?

In einen Jungen, der so geheimnisvoll ist, dass seine ganze Person an sich ein Mysterium war? Eine Person die manchmal kalt, wie ein Eisblock war, manchmal verspielt und sorglos wie ein Kind und manchmal völlig ausdruckslose Augen hatte, so wie beim Kampf gegen Fatman.

Ja, das Yu Ominae. Ein Junge, der sich von allen anderen völlig abhob.

Ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass ich bereits vor dem Ausgang stand und wäre fast vor die Tür gerannt, wäre sie nicht von alleine aufgegangen.

Ich beruhigte mich langsam wieder und verlangsamte meine Schritte. Vorsichtig trat ich in das Schneegestöber hinaus und suchte den Schnee nach einer Gruppe ab, welche so aussahen, als würden sie sich führ eine Abfahrt in die Stadt fertig machen.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken fand ich sie und ging gemächlich auf sie zu.

Trotz des lauten Rauschen des Windes, konnte ich hören, wie die Tür durch die ich wenige Augenblicke vorher selber spaziert war, sich ein weiteres Mal öffnete und ich wusste auch genau, wer dort heraus trat.

Es war Yu.

Unabsichtlich beschleunigte ich wieder meinen Schritt und war schon kurz darauf bei den anderen Jungs. Yu kam erstaunlicher Weise keine zwei Sekunden nach mir dort an.

Er sah mich irgendwie seltsam an. Eine Mischung aus Verwirrung, Sorgen und auch ein Hauch Traurigkeit. Ich glaubte darüber hinaus auch noch Verständnislosigkeit zu entdecken. Ich war mir aber bei keinem dieser vier Eindrücke sicher.

„Tja, dann sind wir ja vollzählig! Los ihr beiden steigt ein und dann fahren wir endlich los! Desto früher wir los kommen desto so besser! Wenn es dunkel ist, sollten wir vom Berg runter sein!"

Eine Stimme durchbrach die Stille, die zwischen Yu und mir ausgebrochen war. Ich hatte kurzzeitig nicht mal mehr den Wind gehört. Erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass ich mich in Yus Augen verloren hatte. In diesen tiefen dunklen Augen...

Wusste dieser Junge eigentlich, was für schöne Augen er hatte. So tief und dunkel, dass man sich völlig darin verlor.

Reflexartig antwortete ich mit einem Jawohl und wendete den Blick von Yu schnell ab, welche das ganze etwas langsamer und gelangweilter ebenfalls tat.

Dann stiegen wir ein.

Natürlich wollte das Schicksal nicht anders, als dass ich neben ihm sitzen musste und somit gezwungen war ihn die ganze Zeit anzusehen.

Immer wieder versuchte ich mich auf die anderen oder die spärliche Einrichtung im Laster zu konzentrieren, doch mein Blick schweifte immer wieder zu Yu.

Er schien es nicht zu bemerken, und wenn doch, so verbarg er es sehr gut.

Ich spürte, dass der Boden, auf dem wir fuhren immer holpriger und holpriger wurde. Als ob er das nicht vorher schon genug gewesen war.

Es fiel mir immer schwerer mich zu halten und irgendwann passierte das, was passieren musste: Ich sprang bei einem weiteren Hopser an die Decke und stürzte schräg in Richtung Yu wieder herunter. Das ganze geschah innerhalb einer, vielleicht anderthalb, Sekunden.

Ich wartete schon auf den harten Aufprall am Boden des Lasters, doch er kam nicht. Der Schmerz, der durch den Sturz hätte verursacht werden sollen blieb aus.

Ich hatte die Augen vor Schreck geschlossen gehabt und öffnete sie nun verwirrt wieder.

Als ich bemerkte, wo ich mich befand erschrak ich. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Yu hatte mich aufgefangen. Er stand mitten im Laster. Völlig sicher und hatte mich gefangen.

Wie konnte er so schnell reagieren. Ich sah in seine Augen und was ich sah war mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit Sorge!

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er unsicher.

Ich war unfähig zu sprechen und nickte nur. Doch er ließ mich nicht herunter, er sah mich nur an. Mir wurde zunehmend unwohl und räusperte mich schließlich leise. Das schien Yu aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen und er setzte mich verlegen wieder ab.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, aber es musste kürzer gewesen sein, als ich gedacht hatte, denn die anderen Mitglieder unseres Trupps lagen noch verstreut auf dem Boden und hatten Yus Aktion gar nicht bemerkt. Dieser saß bereits wieder auf der Bank und sah gedankenverloren in den vorderen Teil des Wagens. Und war da nicht sogar ein leichter Rotschimmer in seinem Gesicht? Vielleicht sah es aber auch nur durch das Licht so aus.

Ich setzte mich ebenfalls wieder und vermied es denn Rest der Fahrt wirklich ihn anzusehen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, es war bereits dunkel, kamen wir endlich in der Stadt an und begaben uns sofort in die gemietete Unterkunft.

Ein weiterer Schock traf mich, als ich die Zimmer sah.

Es waren alles nur Zweierzimmer! Und ich war das einzige weibliche Wesen, dass hier war.

Ich stellte fest, wie alle paarweise in die Zimmer gingen und schließlich nur noch ein Zimmer, ich und Yu übrig waren.

Ich schluckte den Klos, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hatte herunter und meinte mit erstickter Stimme. „Scheint so, als müssten wir uns doch ein Zimmer teilen!"

Auch er schien irgendwas mit der Stimme zu haben, denn er nickte nur.

Dann kam der Chef unseres Ausfluges aus einem der anderen Zimmer und sah uns beide.

Er fasste sich an die Stirn, als wäre ihm etwas wieder eingefallen, was er schon längst wieder vergessen hatte.

Er kam mit untröstlicher Meine auf uns zu.

„Es tut mir leid, wir haben versucht umzubuchen, aber alle anderen Zimmer sind belegt. Es ist zwar eigentlich verboten, dass ihr zwei in einem Zimmer schlaft, aber ihr werdet ja wohl nicht verbotenes anstellen oder?" zwinkernd sah er uns an. Eindeutig belustigt über das eben gesagte. Wir sahen ihn nur entsetzt an, wussten wir doch genau, was er mit ‚verbotenen Dingen' meinte.

„Ist ja schon gut! War doch nur ein Spaß!" beschwichtigend hob er die Hände. Er schien die Situation sehr witzig zu finden.

Yu fasste sich jedoch irgendwann und ging in das Zimmer ich hatte jedoch noch eine Frage an unseren Herrn Chef.

„Wenn Sie doch wussten, dass ich mitkomme, warum haben Sie nicht von Anfang an ein Einzelzimmer für mich gebucht!"

„Tja, das liegt daran, dass zuerst eigentlich jemand anderes mitkommen sollte. Der hat jedoch kurzzeitig abgesagt und wir haben beschlossen dich mitzunehmen!"

Ich sah zu Boden.

Ich war also der Ersatz für jemand anderen. Wer das war wollte ich gar nicht wissen. Außer dem Professor, seiner Assistentin, Yu und natürlich Jean kannte ich hier so wieso niemanden!

„Falls dus wissen willst... eigentlich sollte dein anderer Kollege Jean noch mit kommen!"

Hinter mir hörte ich ein Flüstern, was sich so anhörte wie ‚Verfluchter Franzose' oder ‚hol ihn doch der Teufel'. Es war Yu, er hatte das Gespräch wohl doch mitbekommen.

Der Mann vor mir, hatte jedoch nichts mitbekommen. Ich nickte ihm zu und er ging wieder. Bevor er sein Zimmer jedoch betrat meinte er noch. „Seid Morgen ja pünktlich wach, sonst könnt ihr sehen, wie ihr wieder zurückkommt!"

Dann verschwand er in seinem Zimmer und ich betrat auch endlich das unsere.

Ich sah mich um. Es war nicht besser eingerichtet, als das andere Zimmer, welches ich in der Station bewohnte.

Es war sogar noch sparsamer eingerichtet.

Yu hatte sein Zeug vor's Bett geworfen und sich dann auf das Bett gelegt. Ich legte meine Tasche in einer Ecke ab, vermied es aber mich hinzulegen, da ich noch geschockter feststellte, dass es sich um ein Doppelbett handelte.

Yu schien diese Tatsache nicht groß zu stören. Ich hingegen ging erst mal, mich unwohl fühlend, ins Bad, wo ich mir erst mal etwas Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte.

Wie sollte ich diese Nacht nur durchstehen.

Ich trocknete mein Gesicht wieder ab und verließ das Bad.

Als ich das Zimmer wieder betrat saß Yu auf dem Bett und sah mich fragend an. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich auf dem Boden schlafe?"

„Nein... ist schon in Ordnung... ich meine... Ja, das wäre mir lieber!"

Er sah mich irgendwie lächelnd an, als er sah, wie ich stotternd versuchte zu antworten und dabei abwehrend mit meinen Händen herum fuchtelte.

Er lächelte mich mit einem Mitleidigen Lächeln an. Dennoch sah es sehr liebenswürdig aus, und ließ mich innerlich dahin schmelzen.

„Kein Problem ich frage unter nach einem Futon!"

Ich hatte meinen Kopf gesenkt und flüsterte verlegen ein ‚Danke' zum Fußboden.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verließ er unser Zimmer um einen Futon zu holen. Ich hingegen ging ins Bad, machte mich fertig, zog mich um und legte mich schließlich ins Bett.

Wir hatten bereits kurz vor Mitternacht, und ich wollte am nächsten Morgen nicht die Fahrt zurück verpassen, um dann hier zusammen mit Yu festzusitzen.

Obwohl, so unangenehm ist der Gedanke gar nicht.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Bettdecke über meinen Kopf. Ich regte mich nicht mehr, auch nicht, als ich merkte, dass Yu das Zimmer wieder betrat.

Er dachte wohl, dass ich schon schlafe, denn er versuchte möglichst leise zu agieren. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er soooo rücksichtsvoll war.

Während er im Bad verschwand schlief ich wirklich ein.

Yus PoV

Sie war vorhin ja richtig nervös geworden, als ich sie gefragt hatte, ob ich auf dem Boden schlafen sollte. Es war schön sie auch mal nicht bedrückt oder eiskalt zu sehen.

Ich hatte sogar gelächelt. So frei gelächelt hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Schon sehr lange nicht mehr.

Als ich zurück ins Zimmer kam, war Kimiko bereits am schlafen. Ich wollte sie nicht wecken, also machte ich extra leise.

Ich legte den Futon auf den Boden und versuchte möglichst nicht zu rascheln. Als er lag packte ich schnell meine Sachen und schlich mich ins Bad. Ich war so bedacht darauf gewesen nicht zu laut zu sein, dass ich nun feststellte, dass ich sogar die Luft angehalten hatte.

Ich holte wieder tief Luft und zog mich um, nachdem ich mich gewaschen hatte.

Leise öffnete ich wieder die Tür und schlich mich zurück ins Zimmer.

Ich stellte fest, dass die Bettdecke nicht mehr über ihren Kopf gezogen war und ich sah in das hübsche schlafende Gesicht.

Sie sah so frei aus, so unbeschwert, als könnte sie nur im Traum wirklich lachen. Mir fiel dabei auf, dass ich sie wirklich nur selten hatte Lachen oder lächeln sehen.  
Eine Strähne hing ihr im Gesicht und warf einen Schatten darauf, da ihr das Mondlicht direkt aufs Gesicht fiel.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu ihr zu gehen und sie von nahem zu betrachten. Der Mund stand ein wenig geöffnet und man hörte leise, wie sie regelmäßig ein und ausatmete.

Sie sah so friedlich aus und langsam wanderte meine Hand zu ihrer Stirn. Vorsichtig strich ich ihr die Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Ich hatte sämtliche Kontrolle über meinen Körper verloren und beugte mich nun langsam zu ihr herunter. Immer näher und näher kam ich ihrem Gesicht. Schließlich waren sie nur noch einen Zentimeter von einander entfernt, als mir plötzlich klar wurde, was ich im Begriff war zu tun. Schnell richtete ich mich wieder auf, wandte mich meinem Futon zu und legte mich hinein.

Es dauerte lange, bis ich einschlafen konnte. Ging mir doch die Situation von eben nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und das dringende Bedürfnis diese Lippen zu küssen. Schlagartig wurde mir klar, dass mir das passiert war, was ich nie im Leben gedachte hatte, das mir so etwas passieren könnte. Mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass ich mich verliebt hatte. In eine der wenigen Personen, die es mit mir aufnehmen konnten. In Kimiko. Mit der ich nun in einem Zimmer schlief.

Über diese Gedanken schlief ich ein.

Kimikos PoV

Ich wachte langsam auf. Ich sah dabei beiläufig auf meine Uhr und bemerkte, dass ich erst eine Stunde geschlafen hatte. Ich wollte mich wieder umdrehen und weiter schlafen, als ich bemerkte, wie das mondlicht Yu wie einen Engel umhüllte.

Von dem Mondlicht umgeben und schlafend wirkte er friedlich, wie ein Engel.

Er sah wirklich süß aus.

Jetzt konnte ich so was ja denken. Ich hatte mir endlich eingestanden mich in meinen Kollegen verknallt zu haben.

Er sah so unschuldig aus und bei diesem Bild wäre niemand auf die Idee gekommen, dass er erst kurze Zeit bevor jemanden völlig auseinander genommen hatte (Fatman).

Ich merkte, wie sich meine Blase meldete und stand auf.

Als ich aus dem Bad zurück kam lag er noch immer schlafend da. Ich passte nicht auf und stolperte über etwas. Es war Yus Tasche.

Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber ich wusste das es seine Tasche war. Und ich wusste noch etwas anderes. Nämlich, dass ich nicht auf dem Boden lag, sondern auf etwas warmem. Jemandem warmem. Ich war auf Yu gelandet.

Als ich meine Augen öffnete blickte ich direkt in seine.

Ich war knallrot. Das spürte ich. Auch er sah verlegen aus. Keiner von uns traute sich, sich zu bewegen, in der Hoffnung, dass es sich nur um einen schönen Traum handelte.

Doch ich wusste, dass ich nicht ewig so hätte liegen können und beschloss aufzustehen. Was Yu jedoch zu verhindern wusste.

Unsere Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt und nun verringerte sich dieser Abstand immer weiter.

Yu hatte seine Hand vorsichtig auf meinen Nacken gelegt und zog mich nun langsam zu sich hinunter.

Etwas überrumpelt ließ ich es geschehen. Hatte er jetzt wirklich das vor, was ich dachte, dass er es vorhatte?

Noch ein Zentimeter. Ein halber Zentimeter. Ein Millimeter. Unsere Lippen trafen sich.

Ich genoss die Berührung aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass Yu seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Ich tat es ihm gleich.

Ich entspannte mich und lag nun komplett und unverkrampft auf Yu, während wir uns zärtlich küssten.

Als wir uns wieder von einander lösten dachte ich nicht daran mich wieder in mein Bett zu legen. Ich kroch zu Yu unter die Decke und kuschelte mich an ihn. Er sah glücklich aus. Ebenso wie ich. Fest umschlungen schliefen wir ein.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Die Neue - Teil 5:

Irgendwann war dann das laute Piepen eines Weckers zu vernehmen. Ich hatte keine Lust aufzustehen. War es doch so gemütlich hier, wo ich war.

Auch Yu hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis aufzustehen.

Aber dieser verdammte Wecker, den ich in Gedanken schon längst gegen die nächstbeste Wand geschmissen hatte, musste ausgeschaltet werden.

Ich stemmte mich hoch, nur um einen Augenblick später wieder von Yu herunter gezogen zu werden. Da lag ich nun wieder auf Yus Brust und sah ihm direkt in diese tiefen braunen Augen. „Willst du etwa schon aufstehen? Es ist doch gerade so gemütlich!" verschmitzt sah er mich an. „Wir müssen aufstehen sonst gibt es noch Ärge..." weiter kam ich nicht, denn Yus Lippen versiegelten die meinen. Ich genoss diesen Augenblick, aber ich muss mich von ihm trennen! Das Piepenb des Weckers war noch immer zu hören und wurde auch immer aufdringlicher.

Bestimmt stand ich auf, ließ Yu keine Chance mich noch einmal daran zu hindern. Ich schaltete den lauten Wecker aus und sah mitleidig zu Yu hinunter. Flehen, mich doch wieder zu ihm zu legen, sah er mich an. Ich holte mein Waschzeug und meine Klamotten und machte mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Ich beugte mich noch einmal kurz zu ihm herunter und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund, dann ließ ich ihn im Zimmer allein zurück.

Ich beeilte mich, damit auch Yu schnell duschen konnte und war schon nach einer viertel Stunde fertig.

Ich blickte noch einmal in den Spiegel und sah, dass der rote Fleck vom Vortag sich doch nicht zu einem blauen entwickelt hatte. Erleichtert verließ ich den Raum.

Ich wollte meine Sachen zu meiner Tasche bringen, als mir auffiel, dass Yu nicht im Zimmer zu sein schien. Doch bis zu meiner Tasche kam ich nicht.

Yu hatte sich hinter der Badezimmertür versteckt gehabt und kam nun stürmisch dahinter hervor geschossen, umarmte mich, ohne das ich mich hätte wehren können, und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Ich ließ meine Sachen fallen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Aus Luftmangel mussten wir uns jedoch irgendwann wieder von einander lösen. Ich bückte mich um meine Sachen aufzuheben und einer weiteren Umarmung zu entgehen, die ich zwar liebend gern erwidert hätte, wenn da nicht der Zeitdruck gewesen wär.

Yu ging, mit aufgesetzter beleidigter Miene, ins Bad. Bevor er jedoch verschwand warfen wir uns noch einen verliebten Blick zu.

Ich räumte meine Sachen weg, während Yu sich wusch. Ich blickte zu seinen Sachen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass auch er bereits das meiste aufgeräumt hatte. Der Futon lag schon zusammen gelegt an der Wand.

Ich machte meine Tasche zu und began dann auch mein Bett zu machen , welches ich ja die Nacht über nur etwa eine Stunde genutzt hatte.

Als Yu aus dem Badezimmer kam, war ich gerade fertig. Er umarmte mich zärtlich von hinten. Ich erwiderte die Umarmung, nach dem ich mich zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

Ich gab ihm einen sachten Kuss auf die Lippen, doch das schien Yu noch nicht zu reichen. Aber ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass sie einfach keine Zeit mehr hatten.

„Wir müssen wirklich los! Die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns!" Er löste sich nur widerwillig von mir, sah es aber ein und nickte.

Wir gingen kurze Zeit nach einander, um nicht allzu auffällig zu wirken.

Ich erschrak als ich auf die Uhr sah, wir waren bereits fünf Minuten zu spät, dennoch waren wir nicht die letzten. Unser ‚Chef' hatte noch weitere fünf Minuten Verspätung. Von seinen Kollegen kamen erst ein paar neckische Bemerkungen über sein zu spät kommen, dann versuchten sie Yu und mich auf den Arm zu nehmen mit Sprüchen wie ‚wir haben doch gesagt ihr sollt so was nicht machen! Da ist doch klar, dass ihr nicht pünktlich seid'. Doch wir gingen nicht darauf ein und so verloren sie bald das Interesse.

Nachdem wir die Lebensmittel auf den LKW geladen hatten, fuhren wir wieder zurück und waren so gegen Nachmittag wieder an der Forschungsstation.

Abladen taten dann allerdings ein paar andere den LKW. Unter anderem auch Jean, der uns nur etwas seltsam betrachtete, weil wir so viel mit einander redeten und völlig normal mit einander umgingen.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Die Neue – Teil 6:

Jetzt standen wir im Gang vor meinem Zimmer und waren noch etwas unschlüssig, wegen Yu.

„Willst du deine Sachen erst mal bei mir ablegen?" „Jupp, ich gehe erst wieder in mein Zimmer, wenn Jean mir ausdrücklich Entwarnung gegeben hat!" Wir lachten, dann traten wir ein.

Alles war noch so, wie wir es hinterlassen hatten. Wir warfen unsere Taschen auf den Boden und schlossen die Tür.

Dann taten wir das, was wir schon seit dem Morgen nicht mehr getan hatten. Wir küssten uns.

Dabei wurden unsere Küsse immer fordernder, immer leidenschaftlicher.

Und so standen wir dann da, uns wild umschlungen küssend, doch dann trat Yu einen Schritt vor in Richtung Bett. Und noch einen. Meine Kniekehlen berührten die Matratze. Ich ließ mich langsam aufs Bett fallen. Yu glitt mir nach und wir lagen auf einander in meinem Bett.

Dann merkte ich, wie Yus Hand von meiner Hüfte hoch zu meinem Shirt und dann darunter wanderte. Ich ließ es zu, machte mir die Bewegung doch nichts aus. Wollte ich es ja sogar. Langsam zog Yu mir das Shirt aus und ich lag nur noch im BH auf dem Bett. Ich tat es ihm gleich und entledigte nun ihn seines Shirts.

Sein muskulöser Oberkörper kam zum Vorschein.

Dann machte er sich an meiner Hose zu schaffen, doch ich war schneller und hatte ihn seiner entledigt, bevor er meine auch nur aufbekommen hatte.

Verwundert sah er mich an. Das schien ihm jedoch nicht unangenehm zu sein, so zog ich ihn weiter zu mir aufs Bett. Mittlerweile, hatte auch er es geschafft mir meine Hose auszuziehen.

Nun lagen wir nur noch in Unterwäsche auf meinem Bett und küssten uns wild.

Das Klopfen an der Tür überhörten wir. Wir waren zu sehr mit uns beschäftigt und bekamen es gar nicht mit.

Yu war gerade dabei mich meines BH zu entledigen, als die Tür laut quietschend aufging und ein aufgeregt klingender Jean herein kam.

„Wisst ihr schon das neus... entschuldigt, ich glaube ich komme später noch einmal wieder!" frech schmunzelnd, und leicht geschockt sah er uns mehrere Sekunden an, bevor er sich endlich wieder vom Acker machte.

Nur jetzt war uns jegliche Lust an dem vergangen, was wir eigentlich vorhatten. Verlegen standen wir auf und zogen uns wieder an. Ich sah, wie Yu die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Weniger aus Verlegenheit, als aus Wut auf Jean.

Das war mir völlig klar. Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, auch wenn ich ebenfalls eine gewisse Wut auf den Franzosen verspürte. „Yu? Das hat er doch nicht extra gemacht!"

Er ignorierte mich. Starrte nur weiterhin wütend zur Tür. „Das ist nicht zu entschuldigen!"

Er ging wild entschlossen auf die Tür zu, durch die er auch verschwand, bevor ich ihn hätte daran hindern können.

Ich hörte ihn, als er den ganzen Flur zusammenschrie. „JEAN! KOMM RAUS DU..." Ich rannte ebenfalls in den Flur hinaus, wo ich allerdings nicht die Einzige war.

Außer Yu und mir, waren im ganzen Flur die Türen aufgegangen und fragende und neugierige Gesichter kamen zum Vorschein. Im Flur wimmelte es vor Gesichtern, nur Jean konnte ich nicht entdecken.

Yu hingegen ging zu dem Zimmer, dessen Tür als einzigste geschlossen war und ging schreiend hinein. „JEAN DU RATTE! KOMM RAUS UND STELL DICH WIE EIN MANN ! SEI NICHT SO FEIGE!"

Eine Traube bildete sich vor dem Zimmer, in dem Yu verschwunden war. Ich kämpfte mich durch die Menge und ging ebenfalls in das Zimmer. Alle sahen mich bewundernd an. Das ich mich da freiwillig rein traute...

Drinnen stand Yu an der Wand. Er hielt Jean am Kragen und hob ihn hoch. Jeans Füße schwebten etwa 10cm über dem Boden. Wütend starrte Yu den Franzosen an, welcher nicht mehr die geringste Spur von Belustigung im Gesicht hatte. Daneben stand Jeans Bettgenosse und versuchte verzweifelt Jean aus Yus Griff zu befreien, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang, da dieser zu stark war.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir, um die ganzen Schaulustigen auszuschließen und ging dann zu Yu rüber.

„Yu! Lass ihn runter! Siehst du nicht die Angst in seinen Augen? Er macht sich gleich in die Hosen!"

„Oh doch! Ich sehe wie er Schiss hat, aber er soll ruhig noch ein bisschen leiden! Damit er endlich mal lernt, dass man nicht einfach so in die Zimmer von anderen Leuten stürmt!"

Wenige Augenblicke später fiel Jean auf den Boden, denn ich hatte das einzige getan, was mir in dem Moment eingefallen war. Ich habe ihn mit all meiner Kraft umgedreht und ihn geküsst.

Er war so überrascht über diese plötzliche Aktion, dass er Jean fallen ließ. Ich löste mich wieder von ihm und er sah mich nur noch geschockt an.

„Ich finde Jean hat seine Lektion gelernt! Lass uns rüber gehen und die Sache vergessen!"

„VERGESSEN? Die Schwuchtel hat mich in Boxershorts gesehen!" Die Tür schwang auf und alle sahen uns geschockt an.

Schwuchtel? Hatte er tatsächlich Schwuchtel gesagt? War der Franzose etwa Schwul? Das muss so ungefähr durch die Köpfe der Leute gegangen sein. Oder aber ‚Warum regt der sich so da drüber auf, dass der Franzose ihn halbnackt gesehen hat?' ‚Oder wobei?'

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke schlich sich in meine Gedanken, war Yu doch aus meinem Zimmer gestürmt um auf den anderen Spriggan loszugehen!

Dann trat einer hervor. „Sag mal kleiner... Bist du Schwul oder warum regst du dich darüber so auf?"

Geschockt von dem Vorwurf/Verdacht des anderen sah Yu ihn an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten so wäre der Schaulustige zerfetzt zu Boden gestürzt und seine Freunde hätten dann die Sauerei unter Yus Aufsicht wieder weg machen können.

Yu sagte jedoch nichts. Ging an dem Mann vorbei und verschwand wieder in das andere Zimmer, wobei er fast die Tür von nun Jeans Zimmer zertrümmerte, als er sie mit voller Wucht zu schlug.

Ich sah, dass der Mann es nicht ernst gemeint hatte, sondern es eher im Spaß gesagt hatte, aber Yu war nicht nach Scherzen zumute. Was ich auch gut verstehen konnte. Ich fand es auch nicht witzig.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu Jean um und half ihm beim Aufstehen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Jean?"

„Ja, aber Yu war ganz schön wütend! Ich glaube ich betrete nie wieder ein Zimmer, wo auch nur der kleinste Verdacht besteht, dass Yu sich in diesem Zimmer aufhält!"

„Ich gehe besser rüber zu ihm! Ich hoffe er hat sich bald beruhigt! Ach ja und Jean... besser du gehst uns in nächster Zeit aus dem Weg!" Ich stand auf und ging zum Ausgang. „Und ihr da! Verschwindet! Die Show ist vorbei! Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen!" schrie ich die Gaffer an, diese waren so verängstigt von meinem Tonfall, dass sie sofort das Weite suchten. Ein paar todesmutige wagten es jedoch noch sich zu beschweren.

Nach dem ich diese dann noch mit einem Blick ansah, der Yus in Nichts nachstand, nahmen auch sie die Beine in die Hand.

Bevor ich jedoch den Raum verlassen konnte, meinte Jean mir noch seine Meinung über meine Unterwäsche erzählen zu müssen.

„Übrigens Kimiko... hübsches Höschen!" das war zu viel! Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um, gab Jean eine Ohrfeige, die er noch die nächsten paar Wochen spüren würde können, und stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren aus dem Zimmer.

Yu war, wie ich mir schon gedacht hatte, in dem Zimmer, in dem er wohl auch die nächsten paar Nächte verbringen würde. In meinem Zimmer.

Er saß auf meinem Bett und starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Als ich eintrat räusperte ich mich leise, Yu drehte sich um.

Ich lächelte, nein, grinste ihn an. „Ich hab ihm ne saftige Ohrfeige verpasst! Da hat er noch ne Zeit lang was von!" erzählte ich ihm stolz. Auch er begann zu grinsen.

„Er hätte noch mehr verdient, aber das du sie ihm verpasst hast zeigt ihm hoffentlich, dass er ordentlich Scheiße gebaut hat!"

Ich ging auf ihn zu, nachdem ich diesmal sicher war, dass die Tür abgeschlossen war. Ich schloss die metallenen Fensterläden und setzte mich dann auf Yus Schoß. Ich begann wieder ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen und schließlich lagen wir wieder auf dem Bett. Wir entledigten uns ein weiteres Mal unserer Klamotten und taten endlich das, wobei wir von Jean unterbrochen worden waren.

Diese Nacht verbrachten wir wieder in einem Bett, nur das wir dieses mal nicht bekleidet aufwachten. Wieder weckte uns der Wecker. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten zerschlagen, aber wir mussten nun mal aufstehen. Wir hatten keine große Wahl.

Wir waren Arm in Arm eingeschlafen und nun wachten wir auch Arm in Arm wieder auf. Glücklich lächelte ich Yu an. „Das war wunderschön!" Er grinste mich frech an und wir küssten uns wieder.

Dann stand ich auf und marschierte ins Bad. Yu blickte mir mit einem Dackelblick hinterher, doch ich ignorierte ihn und verschwand im Bad um zu Duschen.

Ich ließ mir Zeit.

Das Wasser lief an meinem Körper herunter und kitzelte mich manchmal sogar etwas.

Er war ein angenehmes Gefühl, doch nach etwa 20 Minuten entschied ich mich, mich doch endlich abzutrocknen und anzuziehen, wollte ich Yu doch nicht noch länger warten lassen.

Ich griff nach einem Handtuch und wickelte es um mich herum. Dann griff ich nach der Ablage, wo ich für gewöhnlich meine Sachen hinlegte, doch sie war leer. Ich hatte vergessen mir Kleidung mit ins Bad zu nehmen. Oder? Eigentlich war ich mir doch recht sicher, sie mitgenommen zu haben!

Ich trocknete mich also provisorisch ab und ging zurück ins Zimmer.

Yu lag gemütlich im Bett und sah mir interessiert zu, wie ich meine Sachen suchte.

Ich hatte nur noch wenige saubere Sachen, hatte ich mir doch vorgenommen heute zu waschen. Doch ich war mir sicher, noch etwas saubere Wäsche zu haben.

Verzweifelt suchte ich mich durch meinen Koffer, die Schubladen, ja sogar abwegiger Weise unter dem Bett.

Bis ich Yu ansah und er mir frech entgegengrinste.

„Suchst du etwas?"

Ich durchschaute seine freche Mine endlich und begriff, dass er sie versteckt hatte, warum auch immer.

Doch mir war nicht so nach scherzen, wurde mir im Handtuch doch langsam kühl.

„Nein! Ich krieche ohne Grund unterm Bett rum, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, bei diesen Temperaturen!" antwortete ich sarkastisch.

Er grinste noch immer.

„Soll ich dich wärmen?" jetzt war ja wohl entgültig klar, was er von mir wollte. Doch ein Blick auf die Uhr des Weckers, sagte mir, dass dazu keine Zeit war.

„Liebend gern, aber meine Klamotten wären mir im Moment lieber!" beleidigt schlug er die Bettdecke zurück, wo fein säuberlich zusammengelegt meine sauberen Sachen lagen.

Ich schnappte sie mir, während ich ihn angrinste, und verschwand wieder im Bad.

Auch wenn wir in der letzte Nacht mit einander geschlafen hatten, wollte ich mich nicht vor ihm umziehen. Ich hatte immer noch meine Prinzipien.

Nachdem ich nun endlich fertig war ging ich zurück zu Yu, welcher sich noch immer nicht aus dem Bett bewegt hatte. „Hey Yu, willst du nicht aufstehen?" „Nö, warum denn? Das Bett ist so schön bequem und erinnert mich an etwas sehr schönes, was ich gestern erlebt habe!" schelmisch grinste er mich ein weiteres Mal an. „Daran wird es dich heute Abend hoffentlich auch noch erinnern! Na komm steh auf! Ich hab Hunger!" Richtiges Stichwort. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stand Yu auf, der allerdings bereits unterhalb der Gürtellinie vollständig bekleidet war. Er wollte sich wohl einfach einen Spaß daraus machen, dass ich dachte, er wäre noch nicht aufgestanden.

Er stürmte, mit seinen Sachen, ins Bad und stand bereits 10 Minuten später, mit noch feuchten Haaren, vor mir.

Ich gab ihm noch einen zärtlichen Kuss, bevor wir das Zimmer verließen und in die Kantine gingen.

Yu bezahlte mein Essen mit, dass war er mir ja auch noch schuldig, und wir setzten uns an einen Tisch, der relativ unauffällig in einer Ecke des Raums lag. Wir lachten viel während des Essens und wirkten wahrscheinlich auf die anderen mehr wie Freunde, als wie ein verliebtes Pärchen.

Aber das war auch gut, sollte doch vorerst niemand etwas von uns erfahren.

(wieder normale Perspektive)

Kimiko und Yu saßen in der Kantine, frühstücken und amüsierten sich prima.

Jean hingegen machte sich noch immer Gedanken über die Geschehnisse des Vortages. Yu und Kimiko waren also zusammen!

Na ja, so etwas hatte er ja auch schon erwartet, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, die beiden, bei Etwas so ‚intimen' zu erwischen. Er hatte eher damit gerechnet sie beim Knutschen zu überraschen, das wäre vermutlich für sein Gesicht auch besser ausgegangen. Es schmerzte noch immer von der Ohrfeige, die Kimiko ihm verpasst hatte. Außerdem war die Wange nicht mehr rot, wie noch am Vorabend, sondern hatte schon ein ekliges grünblau angenommen, wie es immer entstand, wenn man einen blauen Fleck hatte, machte sich dieser jedoch bei einem Topspriggan nicht so gut mitten im Gesicht.

Sanft stricht Jean mit seiner Hand über die schmerzende Stelle in seinem Gesicht.

Zusammen mit seinem Freund und ein paar anderen Kollegen hatten sie sich auf den Weg gemacht, zu frühstücken. Vor der Kantine blieb er jedoch stehen.

Fragend sahen die anderen ihn an. Er senkte den Kopf und fragte verlegen: „Könnte mal einer von euch nachgucken, ob Yu Ominae in der Kantine sitzt?" verständnislos starrten die anderen ihn an.

Sie waren bei der Szene am Vorabend nicht anwesend gewesen und wussten somit nicht bescheid. Einzig und allein sein Freund sah ihn mitleidig an.

Trotzdem ging einer und suchte nach der genannten Person. Als er wieder aus der Kantine kam berichtete er seine Beobachtungen. „Er sitzt zusammen mit dieser Kimiko am Ende des Raums in einer Ecke!" „Ich glaube ich esse später!" keuchte Jean, drehte sich um, und wollte schon wieder verschwinden, als jedoch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ihn aufhielt..

„Hey Jean! Es sind so viele Leute in der Kantine. Wir setzten uns einfach an einen Tisch weit, weit weg von ihm, dann wird schon alles gut werden!"

Jean gab sich geschlagen und drehte sich wieder um. Gemeinsam mit den anderen, die noch immer keine Ahnung hatten, betrat er die Kantine.

Yu bemerkte ihn zwar, ignorierte ihn jedoch vollständig und redete weiter mit Kimiko, die Jean ebenfalls bemerkt hatte. Beide ignorierten das Thema Jean und verließen auch kurz nach seiner Ankunft die Kantine.

Kimiko und er gingen den Flur entlang zu den Schlafräumen. Auf halbem Wege wurden sie aufgehalten. „Ah... Yu! Gut das ich dich treffe!" Ein Mann, der ebenso wie der Leiter des Vortages einen hohen Rang hatte, kam den beiden entgegen. „Was ist denn?" fragte Yu, sichtlich genervt.

„Ich muss heute jemanden einteilen, der Wache schiebt. Der, der eigentlich Wache schieben sollte, musste weg. Seine Frau bekommt gerade Zwillinge! Vielleicht sind sie auch schon auf der Welt! Ist ja auch egal!" Yu wusste was jetzt kam und unterbrach den geschwätzigen Mann in seinem Redefluss.

„Und ich soll jetzt für ihn einspringen! Hab ich auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit, dieser Pflicht zu entkommen?" Der Mann holte tief Luft und beide befürchteten einen weiteren Redeangriff, waren jedoch dankbar, als sie davor verschont blieben, als der Mann mit einem knappen ‚Nein!' antwortete und wieder gehen wollte.

Yu hatte jedoch auch nichts anderes erwartet, aber eine Frage blieb noch aus: „Wann muss ich denn anfangen?" gelangweilt sah er den Mann, der gerade beim gehen war an.

Er hoffte inständig auch ein weiteres Mal vor einer Schwallattacke bewahrt zu werden.

„Warte, da muss ich noch mal kurz nachgucken! Er tastete seine Taschen alle der Reihe nach ab, wurde jedoch scheinbar nicht fündig, also griff er noch in jede einzelne Tasche hinein.

„Ja wo hab ich diesen Zettel denn nur? Ich dachte ich hätte ihn hier!" verlegen guckte er zu uns auf.

„Ich hab ihn aber auf jeden Fall dabei! Ah da!" er nahm eine ganze Menge Zettel auf einmal aus einer der Taschen und durchsuchte nun diese. „Wisst ihr! Ich muss mir immer so viele Sachen merken, da schreibt man sich halt vieles auf, um nichts zu vergessen! Ich hab halt auch große Verantwortung, ich kann mir gar nicht leisten, irgendetwas zu vergessen!" fuhr er in seinem Redeschwall fort. Er durchsuchte den Stapel Zettel nun bereits zum dritten mal, endlich schien er ihn gefunden zu haben.

„Ach ihr wisst ja gar nicht, wie schwer mein Job ist, überhaupt, ich hätte eigentlich langsam mal eine Gehaltserhöhung verdient! Ach was rede ich, eine Beförderung hätte ich verdient! Aber nein! Wisst ihr, ich hab eine Frau und drei Kinder, die ich irgendwie durchbringen muss, aber mit dem mickrigen Gehalt...!" jetzt riss Yu der Geduldsfaden und er unterbrach den Mann, der schon seit einer geschlagenen Minute den gesuchten Zettel in den Händen hielt, ihn anstarrte und von allem möglichen sprach, was ihn überhaupt nicht interessierte. „STOP!" erschrocken sah der Mann Yu an.

„Bitte, sagen Sie mir einfach, von wann bis wann meine Schicht sein soll!" erschöpft sah er den Offizier an.

Beleidigt gab er endlich Auskunft. „Von 16.00 – 22.00 Uhr!"

„WAS? Seit wann sind die Schichten so lang?"

„Seit ich das so beschlossen habe!" er drehte sich beleidigt um und verschwand.

Yu sah ihm fassungslos nach.

Wütend ging nun auch Yu weiter, der Kimiko hinter sich herzog. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er noch 5 Stunden hatte, die er zusammen mit Kimiko verbringen wollte.

Doch 1. Kommt immer alles anders,

und 2. als man denkt.

Sie waren nur um etwa zwei weitere Ecken gebogen, als sie ein weiteres Mal angesprochen wurden. Dieses mal jedoch von Professor Meisel. „Yu, Kimiko! Hättet ihr vielleicht ein Moment Zeit?" „Was gibt es denn Professor?" fragte Kimiko neugierig.

„Ihr seid doch wegen der Arche Noah hier! Und genau die wollte ich euch jetzt zeigen!" der alte Mann grinste sie frech an, wie nur ein Professor es konnte, wusste er doch ziemlich genau, dass die beiden das Angebot kaum abschlagen würden. Kimikos Augen leuchteten auf und auch Yu schien nicht ganz uninteressiert zu sein. Kimiko wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, irgendwann fand sie jedoch ihre Sprache wieder und stotterte dem alten Professor etwas entgegen. „Ich... wir.. holen nur schnell... unsere Jacken!" „Ok! Wir warten vorne auf euch!" meinte Schwester Margareth, auf ihre Unterlagen blickend.

Sie verschwanden hinter einer Ecke nach dem Kimiko und Yu wortlos durch deutliches Nicken bestätigt hatten.

Wenig später gingen sie draußen durch den Schnee um dann in dem Eingang einer Höhle zu verschwinden.

In der Höhle standen über all Flutlichter und Kimiko war sich sicher, dass man mit dem Strom den man dafür verbrauchte, ganze Großstädte wie Tokyo oder Ney York hätte versorgen können.

Sie gingen den beleuchteten Gang entlang, der schließlich an einem Lastenaufzug endete.

Er wurde von einem stählernen Gerüst gehalten, welches zwar schon etwas älter, aber dennoch stabil aussah.

Sie betraten den Aufzug und bevor er langsam nach unten absank wurde noch ein Geländer geschlossen, so das die Gefahr das jemand aus dem Aufzug fiel auf ein Minimum sank.

Der Boden bestand aus einer dicken Metallplatte, durch die man nicht sehen konnte, wie weit es in die Tiefe gehen würde.

Nach dem sie eine lange Minute durch einen engen Schacht abgesunken waren, verschwanden nun langsam sie Steinwände um sie herum und man konnte die unheimliche Größe der unterirdischen Grotte erkenne, an dessen Ende groß die Arche Noah trohnte.

Wahnsinn!" flüsterte Kimiko in die kalte, klare Luft hinein, als sie das legendäre Schiff erblickte.

„Nicht schlecht!" kommentierte Yu den Anblick.

Schwester Margaret warf noch ein kurzen Blick auf ihre Unterlagen, bevor sie endlich aufsah und Yu und Kimiko direkt anschaute. Mit einer Hand deutete sie Richtung Arche Noah. „Dies ist die Arche Noah, doch die Maße aus der Bibel stimmen nicht ganz! Sie ist etwa viermal so groß, wie dort beschrieben!" fasziniert starrten Kimiko und Yu das Ungetüm an. Plötzlich breite sich in Kimikos Bewusstsein eine Frage aus, die sie auch nach kurzem Abwegen aussprach.

„Wie konnte sie so gut erhalten bleiben? Ich meine sie sieht aus, als käme sie frisch aus der Werft!" „Das liegt wohl daran, dass sie aus einem Material besteht, dass wir noch nicht kennen! Wie es scheint ist es jedoch bisher nicht zerstörbar. Trotz all unsere Anstrengungen konnten wir ihr nicht einmal einen Kratzer zufügen!" erklärte Schwester Margaret den beiden jungen Schülern, ohne dabei auch nur eine Gesichtsregung zu zeigen.

Yu und Kimiko starrten nun sie ungläubig an. Nicht mal in ihren Träumen hätten sie an die Existenz eines solchen Materials gedacht.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam der Aufzug endlich unten in der Höhle an und das Geländer wurde wieder beiseite geschoben, so dass die vier völlig unterschiedlichen Leute ihn verlassen und die Besichtigungstour fortsetzten konnten.

Die kleine Gruppe durchquerte die Höhle und kam schließlich an einer großen Treppe zum stehen.

Sie war wirkte nicht so alt, wie die Arche sein sollte. Sie wurde wohl nachträglich in den Felsen gehauen. Jedoch nicht von Arkam, denn die hätten wahrscheinlich eher einen weiteren Aufzug aufgebaut.

Das war zumindest Kimikos Überlegung. Sie fragte allerdings nicht nach sondern folgte dem Professor und seiner Assistentin stumm die Treppe hoch.

Kurz bevor sie oben ankamen, der Eingang war also noch nicht zu sehen, übermannt dieses Mal Yu die Neugierde.

„Was befindet sich denn im Inneren der Arche?" Diesmal kam der alte Mann seiner Assistentin zuvor und antwortete sowohl mit Aufregung als auch Enttäuschung in der Stimme. „Ich habe keine Ahnung! Ebenso wie beim Rest der Arche konnten wir auch dem Tor nicht einen Kratzer zufügen! Wir kriegen das Tor nicht auf, also konnte bisher niemand einen Blick ins Innere werfen! Eigentlich schade, aber wir finden schon noch einen Weg. Wir haben hier schließlich die besten Wissenschaftler!"

Sie kamen gerade am oberen Ende der steinernen Treppe an und sahen nun das besagte Tor! Es lag direkt vor ihrer Nase, nur ein paar Meter entfernt.

Es war schwer verschlossen und viele Geräte, die für Kimiko und Yu eher nach außerirdischer Technologie aussahen, waren daran angeschlossen.

Viele Wissenschaftler versuchten über die Geräte eine Möglichkeit zu finden, das Tor zu öffnen. Sie blickten nicht mal kurz auf, als die vier Personen näher an das verkabelte Tor herantraten.

„Für dieses Tor scheinen die Gesetze der Zeit nicht zu gelten!" erklärte der Professor weiter.

Kimiko und Yu war jedoch nicht ganz klar, wie das gehen sollte.

Wie kann es etwas geben, für das es keine Zeit gibt?

„Aber wie kann das sein? Ich meine... die Zeit ist doch etwas, dem nichts entziehen kann!"

„Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass für dieses Tor keine Zeit existiert! Ich habe lediglich behauptet, dass es nicht den gleichen Regeln folgt, wie der Rest auf der Erde!"

„Trotzdem ich kann mir so etwas nicht vorstellen!" „Das ist das Problem mit den Menschen!" erwiderte der alte Herr auf Yus trotzige Antwort. „Wir können uns nur selten etwas vorstellen, dass wir noch nicht kennen, von dem wir noch nicht mal gehört haben und das für uns einfach nur unmöglich scheint!" Yu gab sich geschlagen. Der alte Mann hatte Recht.

Nun meldete sich Kimiko wieder zu Wort, sie hatte die ganze Zeit nur mit gesenktem Kopf zugehört.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf. Mit ernster Stimme brachte sie die Worte aus sich heraus.

„Die Zeit, sie verläuft anders für das Tor! Wesentlich langsamer! Nach unserem Zeitgefühl würde ich sagen, dass die Arche höchstens eine Woche alt ist!" Sie trat an das Tor heran und legte ihre Hand darauf. Langsam strich sie über das ungewöhnliche Metall.

An einer Stelle hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne und betastete die Stelle genauer.

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, sah Yu, dass ihre Augen starr und leicht glasig waren, als wäre Kimiko weggetreten.

„Es gibt wahrscheinlich einen Schlüssel, der das Tor beschleunigt, so dass es sich öffnet!"

Alle, Professor Meisel und seine Assistentin, die Wissenschaftler mit den seltsamen Geräten und auch Yu (alle halt) sahen sie geschockt an.

Was redete dieses Mädchen da? Meinte sie es ernst, oder wollte sie sich nur wichtig machen?

Aber falls tatsächlich so ein Schlüssel existieren sollte... wo war der dann?

In dem Moment rollten Kimikos Augen nach oben, ihre Augenlieder fielen zu und sie fiel rückwärts bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Kimiko!" schrie Yu und lief auf sie zu. Als er sie erreicht hatte, hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Professor, an ihm vorbei und die Treppe hinunter.

Als er an dem Professor vorbeikam flüsterte er diesen noch zu: „Ich bringe sie auf die Krankenstation! Sie sollten sich aber mal Gedanken über ihre Worte machen! Ich weiß nicht warum, und ich bin sicher auch kein Experte, aber ihre Worte haben sich für mich einfach... richtig angehört!" Der alte Mann nickte. Er hatte auch das Gefühl gehabt.

Yu war bereits mit Kimiko verschwunden, als er es schaffte auch noch eine weitere Bewegung zu machen. Er ging auf seine Assistentin zu und gab ihr einige Anweisung.

„Sagen Sie den Leuten von Arkam, dass wir einen Gegenstand suchen, den wir keiner Kultur zuordnen können und das vielleicht auch noch nicht beschädigt werden konnte. Das könnte unser Schlüssel sein!" sie nickte skeptisch, schrieb sich die Anordnung jedoch kurz auf und verschwand ebenfalls die Treppe hinunter.

Der alte Professor wandte sich nachdenklich wieder dem Tor zu.

„Gar keine schlechte Idee Mädchen! Wie bist du nur darauf gekommen? Und warum sahst du so aus, als wüsstest du genau wovon du redest?" Die anderen Wissenschaftler konzentrierten sich auch weiterhin nur auf die vielen blinkenden Knöpfe und Skalen vor sich.

Yu sah Kimiko nachdenklich an.

Der Lastenaufzug hatte sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt. Das Mädchen lag noch immer bewusstlos in seinen Armen. Was war eben mir ihr passiert?

Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich leicht, was Yu etwas beruhigte, da dies zeigte, dass sie noch lebte.

Er hatte bereits versucht sie aufzuwecken.

Er hatte mit ihr geredet, die geschüttelt, sie geküsst, sie angeschrieen, als all dies nichts half. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen.

Als der Lastenaufzug endlich oben gehalten hatte verließ Yu schnell die Höhle und brachte sie auf die Krankenstation, der Forschungseinrichtung. Dort legte man ihr eine Infusion und bettete sie dann auf ein Krankenbett.

Einer der Ärzte fragte Yu was passiert wäre.

„Ich weiß nicht! Auf einmal ist sie umgekippt!" er sah den nachdenklich guckenden Arzt an, dann fuhr er fort. „Wann wird sie wieder aufwachen?"

Der Arzt brauchte nicht nachzudenken, um diese Frage zu beantworten. „Ich weiß es nicht! Man kann das bei Komapatienten nie voraussehen! Sie könnte jeden Moment wieder zu sich kommen, es könnte aber auch genauso gut Jahre dauern, bis sie die Augen wieder aufschlägt. Es könnte aber ebenso sein, dass sie ihre Augen nie wieder öffnet! Wir müssen warten was passiert! Wenn sie innerhalb der nächsten Woche nicht wieder aufwacht, müssen wir sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen, dass sich auf Komapatienten spezialisiert hat! Erschwerend kommt noch hinzu, dass ich nichts finden konnte, wo die Ohnmacht herrühren könnte! Außerdem ist es mehr als ungewöhnlich, dass jemand einfach umfällt und im Koma liegt, eine Ohnmacht in so einem Fall wäre nichts ungewöhnliches, aber dass sie im Koma liegt..."

Der Arzt ging, als klar war, dass Yu ihn verstanden hatte.

Yu setzte sich nun auf den Stuhl neben Kimikos Bett. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sacht. „Bitte wach bald wieder auf!" er blieb noch eine Weile, aber als seine Schicht begann musste er gehen.

Er konnte sich nicht darum drücken. Auch wenn es ihm fast das Herz brach.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Die Neue – Kapitel 7:

Er war gerade aus der Tür ins freie getreten, als er seinen Namen hörte. Jemand rief ihn.

„Yu! Warte!"

Yu erkannte die Stimme, ignorierte sie jedoch, denn sie gehörte zu Jean.

Jean gab jedoch nicht auf, rannte hinter ihm her und hielt Yu auf, indem er seine Hand auf dessen Schulter legte.

Yu drehte sich um.

„Was willst du?"

„Ich hab das von Kimiko gehört! Tut mir leid!"

„Schön für dich!" war Yus bissige Antwort. Doch Jean gab noch immer nicht auf.

„Ich dachte, du möchtest jetzt vielleicht bei ihr sein! Ich habe dem Chef gesagt ich würde diese Schicht übernehmen!"

Bei diesen Worten wurde Yu klar, wie überzogen er eigentlich reagiert hatte. Sicher, der Franzose war zu weit gegangen, aber der Hass auf ihn, der sich in dem Jungen breit gemacht hatte, war unbegründet. Eine gewisse Wut vielleicht nicht, aber Hass?

Yu überdachte noch einmal seine Meinung.

„Das hast du gemacht?" fragte er unglaubwürdig. Und dann überwand er sich sogar und bedankte sich bei dem Kollegen.

„Danke Jean!"

„Kein Problem!" der Franzose lächelte. „Und Yu?" er sprach erst weiter, als er sicher war, Yus Aufmerksamkeit zu haben. „Tut mir leid! Bitte lass uns wieder Freunde sein!"

Yu fand diese direkte Frage eher typisch für Weiberfreundschaften aber er musste sich wohl daran gewöhnen. Jean war sein Freund, und solange dieser keine Annäherungsversuche unternahm konnte das seiner Meinung nach auch so bleiben.

„Meinetwegen! Aber... versuch dich nicht ganz so schwul anzuhören!" Jean tat entsetzt, noch so etwas, was Yu nie im Leben so übertrieben machen würde und schon gar nicht bei einem Kumpel, aber was soll's. Jean hängte noch ein ‚Und jetzt verschwinde!' hinten dran und Yu verschwand dankbar.

Er war also doch um den Wachdienst herumgekommen.

Yu ging zurück zur Krankenstation. Kimikos Augen waren noch immer geschlossen. Es sah so aus, als würde sie nur schlafen. Doch die traurige Wahrheit war, dass sie nicht nur schlief. Er war froh, dass sie nicht tot war.

Wieder fragte er sich, was dort unten mit ihr geschehen war.

Währenddessen verfluchte sich Jean innerlich selbst, dass er nun Wache schob, denn der Schneesturm wurde wieder schlimmer und blies ihm ohne Rücksicht ins Gesicht.

Als er eine seltsame Kugel im Schnee sah.

Er kniff seine Augen und erkannte, dass in der Mitte dieser seltsamen Kugel ein kleiner Junge auf ihn zukam. Um die Kugel herum wirbelte der Schnee und ließ keine einzige Flocke an den Jungen heran.

Jean rannte Kampfbereit auf ihn zu.

Yu, der langsam Durst bekam entfernte sich für kurze Zeit von seiner Freundin.

Er holte sich etwas zu trinken und wollte gerade wieder zurück, als er ein lautes Krachen hörte.

Er rannte sofort in die Richtung aus der es gekommen war.

Er bog um eine Ecke und erkannte sofort, dass eine Wand des Raumes, nämlich die, die nach draußen führte völlig fehlte.

In dem großen Loch, das nun dort war, stand ein kleiner Junge mit Basekap, einer Baseballjacke und ziemlich ernst aussehend. Er sah aus, als wäre er Amerikaner, machte jedoch trotz seiner kindlichen Aussehens nicht den geringst Eindruck von Unschuld.

Rechts und Links von ihm stürmten nun bewaffnete, in weißen Schutzanzügen gekleidete, Leute den Raum.

„Jetzt ist alles unter meiner Kontrolle! Legt eure Waffen ab und gehorcht meinen Befehlen!" befahl der Knirps.

Yu trat vor ihn und sah ihn verwundert an. Alle Waffen waren auf ihn gerichtet. „Hey du Witzbold, was bist du denn für einer?"

Der Junge antwortete nicht. Yu hob seinen linken Arm, doch bevor dieser auch nur in die Nähe des Jungen kam, kniff der kurz seine Augen zusammen und Yu wurde von einer Schockwelle getroffen.

Das linke, grüne Auge des Jungen hatte sich dabei verändert und strahlte nun in einem teuflischen Rot.

Yu, der die Arme schützend vor den Kopf gehoben hatte, um sich vor der Schockwelle zu schützen, musste sich nun anstrengen, um sich überhaupt noch auf den Beinen halten zu können.

Er streckte die Arme aus, um die Balance zu halten. Blut tropfte ihm aus dem Mut und seine Weste war aufgegangen.

Keine zwei Sekunden später fiel er zur Seite weg, wobei ihm noch mehr Blut aus dem Mund rann.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah der zuständige Arzt der Krankenstation die Augenlider Kimikos sich kurz bewegen. Doch da sich der Vorgang nicht wiederholte sagte er sich, er habe es sich nur eingebildet.

Der Junge schien von dem Spektakel begeistert, denn er grinste, während er einfach nur zusah, wie der Körper zu Boden stürzte.

Yu nahm sich zusammen um einen ganzen Satz aussprechen zu können. Er war fast am Ende seiner Kräfte.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

Die anderen Mitarbeiter von Arkam sahen bestürzt zu, wie der junge Spriggan erledigt schien.

Einige wagten sogar mutig einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen.

Der Junge sah sie durchdringlich mit seinem blauen und seinem, wieder grünen, Auge an.

„Verdammter Hosenscheißer!" kam von einem von Yus Kollegen.

Sie wichen jedoch schnell wieder zurück.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ihr das lasst!" Versuchte der Junge mit einer sich kindlich anhörenden Stimme die Situation der anderen klar zu machen. „Überlegt euch in Zukunft lieber besser was ihr sagt, es sei denn ihr wollt so sterben wie er!" er zeigte auf den Körper von Yu, welcher sich nicht mehr bewegte.

Alle sahen den Jungen entsetzt an und wichen einen weitern Schritt zurück.

„Du verdammter Idiot!" war nun eine schwache Stimme zu hören.

Es war Yu, er war noch nicht tot und versuchte nun wieder aufzustehen.

Sogar der Junge schien überrascht, dass er noch am Leben war. „Ich bin noch nicht verreckt! Du hast dich zu früh gefreut!"

Er hatte es geschafft seinen Kopf zu heben und sah nun den Jungen von unten herauf an.

Dieser fasste sich schnell wieder und hob eine Hand an den Kopf.

„Ohh! Du lebst ja immer noch, obwohl du meine Schockwelle voll abbekommen hast! Deine Vitalkraft gleicht der einer Kakerlake!"

Yu musste all seine Kraft auf wenden um auch den Oberkörper etwas weiter hoch zu stemmen.

„Wer stirbt denn von so was! Lächerlich!" entwich leise und gequält seiner Lunge. Er sah den Jungen herausfordernd an. Doch schon eine Sekunde später brach er wieder zusammen.

Der Junge lachte erfreut über den Widerstand, der ihm geleistet wurde.

„Hahaha! Ne miese Kakerlake sollte lieber still auf dem Boden rumkriechen!"

Doch nun mischten sich wieder ein paar Leute ein.

„Kommt! Der will uns verarschen! Wir helfen Yu!" meinte einer und rannte auf ihn zu. Die anderen folgten ihm, doch bevor der Junge auch eine Schockwelle auf diese Leute los lassen konnte, war eine weitere Stimme zu vernehmen.

Es war die Stimme von Professor Meisel.

„Hört sofort auf damit!" Er und Schwester Margaret traten aus der Menge heraus. Mit aufgebrachter Stimme fuhr der alte Mann fort.

„Was soll das! Wieso wollt ihr dienen sinnlosen Kampf fortführen?"

„Ah! Doktor Meisel und seine reizende Assistentin Schwester Margaret!" das Gesicht des Jungen hellte sich auf und er sah aus, wie ein Baby, dem man gerade ein lustiges Spielzeug geschenkt hatte.

„Hervorragend, endlich treffe ich Sie!" stummschweigend standen sie sich gegenüber. Es war kein Wort mehr zu hören.

Professor Meisel tat, was der Junge wollte und führte ihn zum Labor, wo sie sämtliche Informationen aufbewahrten und auswerteten.

Yu wurde erst mal achtlos liegen gelassen.

Die Information ratterten auf dem Bildschirm hinunter und der amerikanische Junge nahm sie alle in sich auf. Als er mit der Informationsaufnahme fertig schien, schloss er kurz die Augen, um dann gelassen ein Zitat vorzutragen. „Ja, ich bin der Gott der Lüfte! Derjenige, der es vermag mich zu wecken..." langsam drehte er sich um den Gang zu Professor Meisel entlangzugehen. „...soll die Macht über all das besitzen, das die Erde umgibt! Wenn sich eines Tages das Böse über die Erde ausbreitet verwandle den Segen des Himmels in eine Gabe des Dämons und erschaffe eine neue Menschheit!" inzwischen war er bei dem Professor angekommen.

„Genau diese Worte stehen auf der Steinplatte, die sich in unserem Besitz befindet!" schloss er seinen Vortrag, in dem er sich dem Professor zuwandte.

„Wenn ich nun diese Worte den Daten ihres Rechners gegenüber stelle, komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass mit dem Segen des Himmels die UV-Strahlen der Sonne gemeint sind! Sie beeinflussen das Verhältnis von Kohlenstoff und Sauerstoff in der Erdatmosphäre, wodurch wiederum die Menge der UV-Strahlen kontrolliert wird!

Kurz gesagt: Noah ist ein Steuerungsaggregat für Erdatmosphäre!" McDougle schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, während er den letzten Satz seiner Interpretation der Daten von sich gab und als er fertig war, strahlte sein Gesicht vor Begeisterung. Nun erwartete er jedoch von dem Professor die selbe Begeisterung.

„Tja, und was genau hast du jetzt mit Noah vor?" kam jedoch nur seine aufgebrachte Reaktion, woraufhin McDougle anfing zu bevor er alle Computer im Raum durch eine weitere Schockwelle vernichtete. Professor Meisel brachte nur ein geschocktes „Was soll das?" zustande, einer von McDougles Leuten, sah ihn ebenso geschockt an, was zeigte, dass diese Aktion keineswegs zum ursprünglichen Plan gehörte. „Diese Daten gehören dem Staat!"

Doch McDougle ignorierte ihn und wandte sich stattdessen wieder an den Professor. „So, und Sie werden jetzt gemeinsam mit mir in die Arche Noah gehen!" als sich dieser jedoch nicht rührte fügte er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen hinzu: „Sie werden sich doch nicht weigern, oder? Sie wollen bestimmt nicht das Leben der Leute hier aufs Spiel setzen!" damit setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Doch der Mann von eben (von seinen eigenen Leuten) stellte sich ihm in den Weg und zog eine Waffe. „Ihr Verhalten verstößt eindeutig gegen die Befehle der Armee!" nun richtete er die Waffe auf den Jungen, doch noch immer zeigte er kein großes Interesse, schien jedoch beleidigt zu sein, hob also doch den Kopf, ließ sein linkes Auge kurz aufleuchten und kurz darauf, war der Mann durch die Tür, eine Etage tiefer wieder zufinden. Natürlich nicht mehr lebendig.

Die Leute unten, wo der Mann gelandet war, diese Leute waren Amerikaner, welche die Leute von Arkam bewachten, sahen allesamt erschrocken auf den Leichnam. McDougle kam jedoch aus dem Loch, wo kurz zuvor noch die Tür gewesen war, als wäre nichts geschehen, bis auch der Professor und seine Assistentin ihm nacheilten.

Schließlich forderte der gefährlich Zwerg den Professor noch einmal auf, mit ihm in die Arche Noah zu gehen, dabei ließ er keinen Zweifel offen, dass er keine Wiederrede duldete und so folgte der Professor ihm, bis sie zu dritt, McDougle, Meisel und Schwester Margaret, vor dem Eingang des mysteriösen Schiffes standen. Auf dem Weg dorthin überprüfte Meisel, ob seine Informationen bezüglich des Jungen auch stimmten.

„Ah, du bist also dieser McDougle! In dein Gehirn hat man einen Chip eingebaut, der das Magnetfeld deines Gehirns verstärkt! Du weißt, dass der geringste Fehler zum sofortigen Gehirntod führt! Wenn du noch lange zu leben hast, dann sind es höchstens noch fünf Jahre!" „Alle Achtung Professor! Kein Wunder, dass das Pentagon so hinter ihnen her ist!" antwortet er beeindruckt. „Ach, die legalisieren doch jedes Verbrechen, dass ihnen irgendwie weiterhilft!" erwiderte der Professor daraufhin provozierend. „Letztendlich bist auch du nur ein Produkt aus egoistischen menschlichen Interessen!"

„Sie sind ja vielleicht altmodisch und sentimental! Nur damit das klar ist! Ich wurde für diesen Auftrag nicht vom Staat ausgewählt worden! Nein Gott, hat mich erwählt!" erklärte er mit überzeugter Stimme. Den restlichen Weg gingen sie stumm entlang.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt zuckten Kimikos Augenlider ein weiteres Mal kurz, jedoch nicht viel stärker, als einige Minuten zuvor.

Jean reinigte inzwischen die Forschungsstation von den Amerikanern und floh dann gemeinsam mit Yu, bevor sie in die Luft flog.

Während McDougle den Steuerchip aus seiner Tasche nahm, ihn dem Professor in die Hand drückte und von ihm verlangte, er solle damit das Tor öffnen.

In dem Moment, in dem er den Chip einsetzte und das Tor sich öffnete schlug Kimiko die Augen auf und richtete sich wie eine Marionette auf. Ihr Blick ging ins Leere, und das änderte sich auch nicht, als sie aufstand und wie in Trance zwischen den Trümmern, die vor der Krankenstation lagen, hindurch schritt. Auch sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Arche, wenn auch nicht so bewusst, wie ihre Vorgänger.

Niemand bemerkte sie, als sie langsam durch den Schneesturm schritt. Und so sah auch keiner, dass sie ebenfalls durch ein Kraftfeld vom Schnee geschützt wurde.

Professor Meisel, McDougle und Schwester Margaret waren mittlerweile schon tief im inneren der Arche, als auch Yu endlich dort eintraf.

Es waren eine Menge Flutlichtstrahler auf das geöffnete Tor gerichtet, doch die Schwärze, die sich wie eine Wand dort aufgebaut hatte, schien das Licht nur zu verschlucken, so dass kein einziger Lichtstrahl ins innere der Arche gelangen konnte.

Yu ließ sich davon jedoch nicht abschrecken, sondern ging, neu ausgerüstet und auf alles gefasst hinein.

Während er sich im Inneren befand, war es genauso dunkel. Vereinzelt sah Dinosaurier, die ihm zuerst einen Heidenschreck einjagten und schließlich erschienen in der Finsternis einzelne Bilder, wie Breitbildfernseher auf denen er verschiedene Dinge sehen konnte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die Wolken über dem Berg kreisförmig angeordnet, es blitzte und donnerte, die Erde bebte und zu allem Überfluss hatten die Wolken einen blutroten Ton angenommen.

Die Arche schien abheben zu wollen. Sie brach aus den Felsen heraus und stieg unaufhörlich höher in den Himmel.

Kimiko war mittlerweile ebenfalls an der Stelle angekommen, an der bis eben noch der Eingang war. Mit ihren leeren Augen folgte sie der schwebenden Arche. Sie schwebte mittlerweile etwa zwanzig Meter über ihr. Sie duckte sich und sprang dann, als wären die zwanzig Meter höchstens einer, zum Eingang hinauf. Sie sprang in den schwarzen Eingang und suchte sich nun ebenso wie Yu einen Weg durch die Finsternis.

tbc

Gut, zugegeben, dieses Kapitel ist mehr eine Zusammenfassung des Films, aber deswegen habe ich ja auch gleich noch das nächste Kapitel on gestellt.

Macht euch im nächsten Kapitel schon mal auf das Finale gefasst. Eine Fortsetzung ist übrigens geplant, und überhaupt nur deshalb habe ich diese FF geschrieben, damit sie euch schon mal auf die Fortsetzung vorbereitet, die ich ja nun bald endlich anfangen kann.

Bitte schreibt immer schön Kommis...

Eure Schizo


	8. Chapter 8

Die Neue – Teil 8:

In einem der vorüberfliegenden Bilder sah Yu den Untergang der Erde, in einem anderen einfach nur, dass die Arche abzuheben schien und in wiederum einem anderen sah er einen weißen Raum, in dem er den Professor, Schwester Margret und den kleinen Furz ausmachen konnte.

Mit einer seiner Waffen, mit denen er sich ja vorher extra noch neu ausgerüstet hatte, schoss er mehrere Male auf das flimmernde Bildnis, bis schließlich ein Loch darin entstand, durch das Yu es schaffte in diesen weißen Raum einzutreten.

Geschockt wurde er von McDougle beobachtet, während der Professor noch kurz zuvor versucht hatte den kleinen Jungen aufzuhalten, und dabei durch eine Schockwelle zu Boden geworfen wurde.

Als Yu eintrat hatte er ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Na bitte! Hier steckt ihr also!" Er präsentierte seine Waffen, in dem er sie demonstrativ hoch hob und forderte dann, die Freilassung des Professors und von Margret.

McDougle sah man an, dass inzwischen mehr als nur wütend war. Doch der Professor wollte nicht gehen. „Nein! Es ist zu spät! Jetzt können wir die Arche nur noch versiegeln!"

McDougle reagierte erst gar nicht, da er damit beschäftigt war, dass entstandene Loch wieder zu schließen.

„Bring sofort Opa Meisel in Sicherheit!" forderte Yu nun also Margret auf. Während sie gingen sagte der Professor noch etwas von wegen Steuerchip, was Yu jedoch kaum verstand.

Doch der kleine amerikanische Cyborg wollte den alten nicht gehen lassen und schleuderte ihnen eine Schockwelle entgegen. „Ihr entkommt mir nicht!"

Doch sie entkamen ihm. Sie verschwanden durch das Loch, kurz bevor es sich schloss.

Traurig wendete sich der kleine Junge ab und sah jetzt so aus, wie ein Kind, dem man den Lolli geklaut hat. „Das verstehe ich nicht? Dabei habe ich dem Professor doch die einmalige Möglichkeit gegeben, sich mit Gott auf eine Stufe zu stellen!"

„Das war wohl nichts mein Junge! Du wirst dich wohl mit mir abgeben müssen!" provozierte Yu McDougle.

Dieser sah Yu abfällig an und ließ die Abscheu auch in seiner Stimme mitklingen. „Du wagst es diesen Heiligen Ort mit Schuhen zu betreten?"

Doch Yu reichte es, er wollte nicht labern, er wollte dem Bengel zeigen, wo es lang geht. „Hör endlich mit dieser verdammten Kinderkacke auf!" er spannte seine Muskeln an, was durch seinen Anzug noch verstärkt wurde.

McDougle war eher amüsiert über die Angriffslust seines Gegenübers. „Du scheinst ja ganz wild darauf mit mir zu sterben! Aber es reicht mir völlig, wenn du zur Hölle gehst!"

Yu platze endlich der Kragen. „Es reicht!" und damit ging er auf den anderen los. Doch der wehrte ihn mit einer weiteren Schockwelle ab.

Mit gebrochenem Arm und geprellten Köperteilen flog Yu zurück und verteilte sein Blut auf den weißen Fußboden.

„Du wagst es den Raum Gottes mit deinem Blut zu verschmutzen?" aufgebracht über dieses Verbrechen stierte er den jungen Spriggan an.

„Der Raum Gottes? Das ich nicht lache!" keuchte Yu. „Wo soll denn hier bitte schön Gott sein?"

Selbstgefällig drehte sich der Junge an das Schaltpult, in der Mitte des Raums, an dem McDougle auch das Loch zum sich verschließen gebracht hat. „Derjenige, der die Arche steuert ist Gott!"

Ungläubig sah Yu zu dem ‚Gott' auf. „Was soll denn an dieser Killermaschine göttlich sein?"

„Noah ist die Kraft, die nur den Auserwählt verliehen wird! So war es schon in grauer Vorzeit und so ist es noch heute!" Er drehte sich zu Yu um. „Und solche Typen, wie du, haben überhaupt kein Recht hier zu sein!"

Yu hörte kaum hin, er bekam eigentlich nur mit, dass der kleine Junge ziemlich machtgeil war und dabei selber einige Sachen übersah.

„Du wirst doch selbst nur benutzt! Ist dir das eigentlich klar? Für die bist doch auch nur ne Nummer!"

McDougle lachte. „Damit das klar ist, ich habe jetzt nichts mehr mit dem Pentagon zu tun! Ich werde die dahinsiechende Menschheit mit meinen eigenen Händen ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen!"

„Erzähl keinen Scheiß!" Yu stürmte ein weiteres Mal auf den Cyborg zu und wurde ein weiteres Mal von einer Schockwelle zurückgeworfen.

Diesmal wurde eine Stelle an seinem rechten Arm frei und eine Tätowierung wurde sichtbar: COSMOS NO 43. Währenddessen schien McDougle auf einmal große Kopfschmerzen zu haben, und erst als sie nachließen schien er die Tätowierung zu sehen und zu erkennen, die auf dem Arm des am Boden liegenden herausstach.

„Projektname Cosmos! Eine Spezialeinheit des Pentagon, die Killereliten ausbildet! Tja, und das schon von Kindesbeinen an!"

Yu riss die Augen auf, die Erinnerung daran lag ihm schwer im Magen.

„Dieser Einheit hast du also angehört! Stimmt's Nummer 43?" Yu erinnerte sich schmerzlich daran, wie sie ihn als Kind aufs Töten getrimmt hatten.

Er schloss kurz die Augen, auch wenn er sich nicht aufrichten konnte klang seine Stimme klar und deutlich. „Wage es nie... wage es nie wieder mich mit dieser Nummer anzureden!" Er erhob sich langsam und schwerfällig. „Mein Name ist Yu Ominae!"

„Du sollst die ja damals ganz alleine fertig gemacht haben! Tolle Leistung!" die Kabel, die aus dem Nacken des Jungen wuchsen wurden immer länger und bohrten sich nun in den Boden, während sie an der ein oder anderen Stelle kurz wieder auftauchten und sich auf Yu zu bewegten. Wäre der Boden nicht fest gewesen, sondern aus Wasser, hätte man diese Kabel fast mit Fischen vergleichen können.

Schließlich erreichten sie Yu und sogen alle Erinnerungen an diese Zeit aus ihm heraus.

Doch während McDougle sich über diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen amüsierte und die Behauptung aufstellte Yu wäre ja auch nur eine Maschine, wuchs die Wut immer weiter in Yu. „Nein! Ich bin keine Maschine! Ich bin ein Mensch!" mittlerweile hatte er es geschafft sich komplett wieder aufzurichten.

Doch die Unterhaltung der beiden fand ein jähes Ende, als sich ein weiteres Mal ein Loch in dem Raum auftat.

Sowohl Yu, als auch McDougle sahen überrascht zu dem schwarzen Fleck, der mitten im Raum zu hängen schien.

(Endlich bin ich an der Stelle, an der ich mal wieder vom Film abweiche)

Ein Mädchen kam gelassen, locker und langsam in den Raum und sah sich mit leeren Augen um. „Kimiko!" flüsterte Yu, doch sie hörte ihn nicht. Sie hörte gar nichts.

Es war, als wäre sie nicht sie selbst. Sie ging zum Steuerpult und ignorierte dabei den Spriggan als auch den Cyborg.

McDougle war zwar überrascht über ihr plötzliches Auftauchen, doch war er nicht gelähmt, wie es bei Yu den Anschein hatte.

„Hey! Bleib da weg! Du hast kein Recht es anzufassen! Verschwinde oder ich mache mit dir das selbe, wie mit diesem komischen Typen da!" er deutete auf Yu.

Zuerst hatte es den Anschein, Kimiko würde noch immer nicht reagieren, doch dann drehte sie sich um und sah McDougle direkt in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war wutentbrannt und man konnte ein weiteres Mal sein Auge aufleuchten sehen.

Yu dachte schon Kimiko hätte die Schockwelle voll abbekommen, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Sie flog nicht nach hinten. Sie hatte keine sichtbaren Verletzungen.

Geschockt wurde Kimiko von beiden angesehen. „Wieso hat sie nicht gewirkt?" Sie sagte nichts. Doch nun konnte man ihre Augen aufblitzen sehen. Auf einmal wurden ihre Augen beide eisblau, nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, doch in diesem Moment zerflog der Cyborg in seine sämtlichen Einzelteile, nur der Kopf schien ganz geblieben zu sein.

Und in diesem Moment, da der Körper vor ihren Augen zersprang kam wieder Leben in Kimikos Augen.

Verwirrt sah sie sich um. „Wo... bin ich? Was ist passiert?" Ungläubig starrte Yu das Mädchen an.

„Du weißt das nicht mehr?" „Was denn?"

„Ich kann dir sagen, wo du bist!" die Stimme kam von McDougles abgetrenntem Kopf. „Ihr befindet euch in euren Grab, denn die Arche wird sich in wenigen Minuten selbst zerstören! Hahahaha!" dann erstarb die Stimme. Anscheinend war ihm endlich Saft entgültig ausgegangen.

Geschockt sahen Yu und Kimiko sich an.

„Wir sind... in der Arche Noah?" fragte Kimiko ungläubig, doch Yu nickte nur und humpelte ihr entgegen. „Andere Richtung! Wir müssen hier raus! Schnell!" Sie kam zu Yu gerannt und stützte ihn. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch das Loch und traten wieder in die Dunkelheit.

Langsam gelang es Yu wieder mehr Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu haben und sie wurden schneller, bis sie rannten.

Neben ihnen zerfielen die Körper der Dinosaurier zu staub. Die Bilder wackelten und rauschten und die ganze Arche Noah schien ein einziges Erdbeben zu sein.

Auf halbem Wege kam ihnen auf einmal auch noch Jean entgegen, der nun Yu andere Seite stützte und sie noch ein wenig schneller vorankamen.

Am Eingang angekommen sprangen sie einfach raus und hatten dabei wohl vergessen, dass sich die Arche in der Luft befand.

Schreiend fielen sie, bis Yu den Lastenaufzug an seinem Anzug auf einen Hubschrauber abfeuerte und sie somit von diesem abgefangen wurden.

Zu dritt baumelten sie nun in der Luft, während über ihnen die Arche Noah in einem schwarzen Loch verschwand. „Und du hast echt keine Ahnung mehr was passiert ist?" „Nein, nicht mehr seit wir vor dem verschlossenen Eingang standen! Ab da ist alles weg!" „Hauptsache, mit dir ist alles in Ordnung!" meinte Yu plötzlich und lief dabei rot an. „Das musst du gerade sagen, du bist doch derjenige, der hier schlimmer zugerichtet ist!" meinte sie schüchtern und wurde selber rot.

Jean rollte mit den Augen. „Hey ihr Turteltäubchen! Ich würde euch ja gerne alleine lassen, damit ihr weitermachen könnt, aber ich fürchte, wenn ich das mache, seht ihr mich nur noch als Briefmarke wieder!" er deutete nach unten.

„Is ja gut! Wir hören ja schon auf! Ach und könntest du bitte versuchen dich nicht an meinem Arsch festzuhalten!"(Sorry, das musst ich einfach reinbringen!) meinte Yu wütend.

Jean versuchte verlegen seine Hand wo anders unterzubringen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen herunter zu fallen.

Unter ihnen hörte man nun die Jubelrufe, als die Mitglieder von Arkam erkannten, dass sowohl Yu, als auch Jean und Kimiko unversehrt waren, oder zumindest noch alle am Leben.

„Yu! Ich glaube drei Leute sind zu schwer für deinen Arm!" meinte Kimiko, als sie nur noch etwa fünf Meter über dem Boden waren. „Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn ein wenig entlasten!" meinte sie schmunzelnd, bevor sie sich von Yu wegdrückt und runter sprang. „Kimiko! Nein!" schrie er ihr hinterher, doch sie war bereits sicher gelandet und grinste ihn nun von unten an.

Erschrocken über diese Aktion sah er ihr nach, musste jedoch zugeben, dass es half. Der Gewichtsverlust tat ihm gut und da Kimiko ja auch nichts passiert war, war ja doch alles in Ordnung. Doch während der Hubschrauber immer tiefer ging schielte er nun säuerlich Jean an. „Eigentlich hättest du ja springen müssen! Findest du nicht?"

„Ähm weißt du, das war mir dann doch etwas zu hoch!" erwiderte er schließlich beschämt. Doch um sie waren ohnehin gerade gelandet und Kimiko kam auf sie zugerannt.

Schnell nahm sie Yu dieses Teil am Arm ab und bot ihm ihre Schulter an, damit er sich abstützen kann. „Ich fühl mich grad echt wie ein Pflegefall!" meinte er deprimiert.

„Gefällt dir denn die Krankenschwester nicht?" fragte Kimiko gespielt beleidigt. „Oh nein, die gefällt mir sogar ausgezeichnet!" er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie.

Ein weiteres Mal ging Jubel durch die Reihen begleitet von einem Pfeifen und Klatschen.

Verlegen sahen sich Yu und Kimiko um. Schließlich fing sich Kimiko als erstes wieder und klopfte Yu herausfordernd auf die Brust. „Dann wollen wir unseren Pflegefall mal zur Wundenversorgung bringen!" Yu erwiderte nur ein müdes Lächeln und schritt dann mit seiner Freundin den Weg entlang zum Hubschrauber, der mittlerweile selber gelandet war.

Kimiko half Yu dabei einzusteigen und stieg dann selber ein. Außerdem stiegen noch Professor Meisel und Schwester Margret ein, und schließlich war kein Platz mehr. Beleidigt stand Jean vor der offenen Hubschraubertür. „Und was ist jetzt mit mir?" „Du wirst wohl, wie all die anderen warten müssen, bis ihr auch abgeholt werdet!" Yu grinste den anderen Spriggan an und tat das auch noch, als der Hubschrauber sich in die Lüfte erhob und sie vom Berg runter in die nächste Stadt brachte.

Kurz vor der Landung sagte dann Professor Meisel mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln im Gesicht: „Na, da haben sich ja zwei gefunden! Ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich!" peinlich berührt sahen die Betroffenen nun zu Boden.

Als der Professor ausgestiegen war und Kimiko Yu half ebenfalls auszusteigen, da er sich weigerte mit einer Trage abtransportiert zu werden, sah Kimiko ihren Freund besorgt an. „Du erzählst mir doch, was während meines Blackouts passiert ist, oder? Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich irgendwas getan habe, dass ich so nicht gekonnt hätte!"

Yu sah sie geschockt an. Er wusste, was sie meinte. Sie meinte die Tatsache, dass sie McDougle durch einen einfach Blick in seine Einzelteile hatte zerlegen können. Und plötzlich schlich sich eine gewisse Angst in sein Bewusstsein. Würde sie ihn auch so einfach zerlegen?

Yu musste wohl während er darüber nachdachte in seinen Bewegungen innegehalten haben, denn Kimiko sah ihn auffordernd an. „Worauf wartest du? Muss ich dich erst da rauszerren?" er grinste sie an und stieg dann aus.

Als er in den OP-Saal geführt wurde hatte er jedoch nur noch einen Gedanken im Kopf: „Kimiko? Wer oder was bist du wirklich?"

Dann schlossen sich hinter ihm die OP-Türen.

Tja, und hier schließe ich auch diese Fanfiction!

Ich weiß, fieses Ende! Aber wie schon im siebten Teil erwähnt, plane ich ja eine Fortsetzung, die zwar auch weiterhin mit der Stiftung Arkam und den Spriggan zu tun haben wird, aber sie wird nichts mehr mit der Arche Noah zu tun haben.

Da ich auch vom Manga nur die ersten beiden Bände gelesen habe bezieht es ich also auch nicht auf ein anderes Abenteuer Yus! Nein, es wird sich eigentlich hauptsächlich um Kimikos Herkunft drehen!

Ich hoffe, dass wer diese Story gelesen hat, auch die Fortsetzung lesen wird und ich hoffe auch auf Kommis... was denn sonst

Na ja, bis zur Fortsetzung

Eure Schizo


End file.
